Tris Pedrad
by LynnHM
Summary: Modern day. Tris is Uriah's and Zeke's sister. She came back form a fancy school in England and now she is back at Chicago. She is going to meet the gang and go to the same school that her brothers, she will figure who she actually is too. -FourTris eventually-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Maybe it's worse than others but I am going to do all I can to make it good. I´ll try to update everyday but I don't promise anything.****My story is about Tris, but in this case she is Zeke´s and Uriah´s sister. She went to a special fancy college in England and now she is back in Chicago.****She is going to the same school that her brothers and there she meets the whole gang. By the way I am Mexican so maybe I won't have good spelling. Anyway, see you Dauntless Cupcakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: Hola GUYS! I post the prologue. This is first chapter. LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES!**

URIAH`S POV:

"EZEKIEL PEDRAD BRING YOUR FAT ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mom yells from the kitchen.

"COMING!" He yells back. One minute later he comes down.

"Finally" I whisper sarcastically but unfortunately he heard me and he punches my arm. We get into the car and mom starts driving to the airport. We arrive after 30 minutes we arrive. We go inside and start looking for mi sister. She went to a fancy school in England and finally came back. Tomorrow she will go to school with us and she will finally meet our friends. We only saw her through Skype but it`s not the same. I miss her. When we found her she was a tiny baby. She was outside our house with pink blankets around her small body in a basket. She was crying but when mom hold her she stopped. The basket had a letter. It said:

_Dear Mrs. Pedrad:_

_This is my baby. Unfortunately I can't keep her but I know you will love to take care of my baby. Her name is Beatrice. She is only 5 months old. Just take care of her. She is a good baby. I love her so much and I know you will too. Thanks for everything._

_Beatrice´s mom_

In that time my parents wanted another baby so she was perfect. We played with her like she was a boy and not a tiny girl. With the time she started calling us Zekey-bear and Uri-Poo. We love her so much and… My thoughts are interrupted when a small, blonde girl comes running toward us. When she is near us I realize it's her. She hugs us "ZEKEY-BEAR, URI-POO, I REALLY MISSED YOU!" She yells in our ears "God Tris, I´m going to become deaf" I said and she laughs. We separate and I realize that she is taller but not much because she barely reaches my chin. She sees mum and hugs her. They whisper between them and then we go to the car. When we enter she starts talking about the college, her friends, the classes and she sounds really excited. I fall asleep thinking about how much I love her.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter One. I need to know if you liked it and what are your opinions. So REVIEW! LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Today I feel creative. To answer your question maggiecousin she meets Four in this chapter. This is chapter two. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Divergent, but sadly I don't.**

Tris POV:

When we arrive home I help my brothers with my suitcases but they just don't want me to. They still think I am the fragile and tiny girl that I used to be. I enter home and immediately go to my room. I take a long and warm shower. When I go out I put in my pajamas and I go down. My mom is eating dinner in the dining room and my brothers in the living room. I grab a plate and some Mac´ n Cheese **(A/N: Did I write it right? Remember I am Mexican) **my mom made. I sit down on the couch between my brothers. "Nervous for tomorrow Trissy?" Zeke asks looking at me "Not really" I answer but the truth is that I am a little bit scared. "We will introduce you our friends" Uri says "How many do you have? Three? Two?" I ask faking surprise. Both sent me a death glare. "Just kidding" I said in response and stand up. I go to the kitchen and put my plate into the sink. I kiss my mom in the top of her head. "Good night" I say when I pass through the living room. "You too" They say in unison. I go upstairs and brush my teeth. I go into the bed and I immediately fall asleep.

I wake up when I feel a wave of cold liquid covering my body. I open my eyes and I see Zeke and Uriah rolling in the floor laughing. I kick their stomach and they groan and stop laughing. I laugh and go to the bathroom. I go into the shower and I wash my hair and then my body. When I go out I realize I didn't bring any clothes with me so I just put a towel around me and step out. Luckily Uriah and Zeke leaved. I grab black panties, black bra, black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved tight shirt, and favorite owl necklace and black boots. I put black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip-gloss. I just brush my hair. I go downstairs and go to the kitchen. I eat cereals and orange juice. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I kiss my mom's cheek and go wait my brothers outside the house. They FINALLY come out and we get into Zeke´s Jeep. I put the radio and look through the window. After 5 minutes we arrive to school an d we get out. Oh God, I don't know what is going to happen next.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter Two. What do you think? I feel proud of it but I need to know your opinions LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! I think I´ll post two chapters each day this weekend but I need your support. I said Tris would meet Four in the last chapter but she will do it in this chapter. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent**

FOUR´S POV: **(A/N: I'm sure you weren't expecting that)**

My alarm wakes me up. Today's first day of school. I stand up and get into the shower. I remember Zeke said that he will introduce us his sister today. I just hope she is a good a girl and not a slut like Nita or Molly. **(A/N: I want Lauren to be a good person here) **I wonder ifshe looks like him. Maybe a little but, who knows? I go out and put black jeans, a dark blue shirt and my black vans. I go down and take a Pop-Tart. I head to my motorcycle and drive to school. When I arrive I head to administration´s office and they give my schedule and number locker. I go to my locker and I see a small and blonde girl next to my locker, she is putting her books in her locker. "It looks like we are neighbors" I say and she looks at me. I realize she has blue-grey eyes, a large nose and small and full lips. _She is beautiful _I think to myself. I know I just met her but I think she is really pretty. "Yeah, I am Tris" She says offering me her hand. I shake it and say "I am Four" She doesn't comment anything. "Well, see you around Four" She says and smiles. She walks in my opposite direction to the girl´s bathroom and I go to my Social Science class. I sit down next to Will. Two minutes later Christina (Will´s crush) enters with Tris next to her. They sit down across from us and Chris says "Tris this is Four and this is Will". "Hi" She says and we say hi too. Then Mrs. Reyes enters and starts with class. After that I head to English. Nothing interesting happens and I have no friends in that class so it's boring. I go to Math. Recognize Tris at the back of the room so I sit next to her. She sees me and smiles, I smile back and then Mr. Kang enters and starts with the class. The bell rings and I go out and head to lunch. I sit at my usual table with my friends between Zeke and Uriah, but right now Uriah is missing. We talk about a few things when 2 persons enter running in the cafeteria, one chasing the other. I try to recognize the persons and one is…Tris? And the other is…Uriah? Huh? Uri is chasing Tris "URIAH PEDRAD STOP CHASING ME OR I WILL TELL MARLENE…!" But Uriah covers her mouth and he starts chasing her around. After a few moments she comes running to our table and hides under it curled into a ball. "Tris, Uri is gone" Zeke says rolling his eyes. She goes out and sits between me and Zeke. _Why Zeke knows her?_ I ask myself. I think he sees our confused faces because he stands up in the table and yells "HEY PEOPLE!,THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER TRIS." Zeke says and I just stay there wide-eyed.

**A/N: YAY! She finally met Four. What do you think? LOVE YOU CUPCAKES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola! I'm back you like it or not. Chapter FOUR. YAY! Enjoy it Pansycakes. I just discovered that "POV" means "Point of View" I didn't know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent :´(**

TRIS POV:

After Zeke introduces me all the cafeteria starts screaming and clapping. A few moments later they stop and everything goes back to normal.

"So Tris, I´ll introduce you the gang" Chris says standing up **(A/N: I don't want to put descriptions so I´ll let you imagine them like you want) **"This is Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn who is Shauna´s little sister and I think you know the rest" With that she sits down and starts talking to Will. I turn to Zeke and ask him "So Shauna is the girl you´ve talking about?" He looks at me and blushes "Maybe" He whispers. "Tris" Marlene says "Yeah?" I ask looking up "Why was Uri chasing you?" she asks really curious. "Well, I have to pass through the boy's bathroom to come here so I was walking and heard two boys talking about girls so I stopped walking. One boy was Uri and he was talking about his crush. I heard who he liked and in that moment he went out and he saw me. So I told him that I was going to tell her. Then he started chasing me and I ended up here." I say like I was talking about the weather. "So, who is his crush?" Lynn asks. "A girl" Uriah says. I didn´t realize he was behind me. He sits down between me and four and he passes me a sandwich and a piece of cake "Thanks" I say "You´re welcome. We start talking about a few things when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around a see a boy around my age "Are you Tris?" He asks "Yeah, Do I know you?" I ask him "Yes but I think you don't remember me" he answers "Oh, Who are you?" I ask "My name is Caleb, Caleb Prior"

**A/N: What do you think? I know its short but it's really good. LOVE YA CUPCAKES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't been updating but I was really busy. Also I got a review saying that if Tris went to college then why is she at school. I'm SO SORRY If I confused you. It's just that here in Mexico college means the same that school so I'm sorry but what I wanted to say is that she went to a fancy SCHOOL in England for a year and now she is going to study in Chicago. Also someone asked me is Caleb was her biological brother. You will out that eventually. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES! : (**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT **

**TRIS POV:**

I really don't remember the Priors.

"Well, bye Tris. See you around" Caleb says

"See you" I answer back. He walks away and I turn to Zeke "Do you remember the Priors?" I ask him.

"A little bit" He answers and the bell rings. I go to my locker and put the books I don't need and take the ones I need. I go to art and I am so happy because all my new friends and my brothers have that class so when I arrive I sit with them, between my brothers and then the teacher enters.

"My name is Tori; I am going to be your new teacher. In art we are going to draw and also we are going to learn music so that means you are going to sing and play instruments" she says. I smirk at this because I am a good singer. "I want you to do a battle with the people sitting in your table, Girls VS. Boys. You can use the karaoke machine or the instruments" she explains and all the boys stand up and go the other side of the room to practice.

"Tris is singing" Marlene says and the others nod in agreement

"Why me?" I ask surprised

"Because your brothers said that you are an amazing singer" Lynn answers

"Fine, I´ll do it" I say rolling my eyes

"What are we going to sing?" Chris asks

"I think Tris has to choose because she is going to sing more than us" Shauna says

"I think we should sing _Tip Toes _byJayme Dee" I say because it is one of my favorite songs. We don't practice very much. Tori starts calling the teams from the tables and then it is our turn. We take a microphone and the music starts playing:

ME:

Boy you came like a hurricane  
Knocked me down like a tidal wave

LYNN:

Didn't see you comin' so quick  
Look at you boy movin' so slick

MARLENE:

Always thought love was such a hoax  
Throwin' shoes at my radio (Why?)  
SHAUNA:

Silly love songs made me so sick  
Couldn't stand them now they all click  
CHRIS:

And the reason is this this this  
I feel like I'm about to fly  
_ME:_  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes  
LYNN:  
All my friends say I'm freakin' out  
They don't know what its all about (So!)

MARLENE:  
Got my girls up tell 'em all why (Hey girl!)  
Call the boys up tell 'em bye-bye (bye bye bye)

SHAUNA:  
I don't know what you did to me  
Its like a world with no gravity ('Cause)

CHRIS:  
Now you got me feelin' so high  
Feel like I'm about to fly  
ALL:  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes  
ME:  
Its a long way down so don't let me fall  
You got me feelin' ten feet tall  
Every kiss is like the fourth of July  
Feel like I'm about to fly  
LYNN:  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
SHAUNA:

Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
MARLENE:

Can't shake it so elevated

Ooh whoa oh ooah oh

CHRIS:

Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes

We finish and all the classroom starts cheering. We go back to sit down and the boys start playing the music:

FOUR:

Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style

WILL:

Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile

ZEKE:

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

URI:

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

ALL:  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic

FOUR:

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

ZEKE:

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

URI:

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

WILL:

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it) 

FOUR:

Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

URI:

Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties 

ZEKE:

Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic

FOUR:

You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic 

WILL:

Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

Everybody starts clapping and cheering. Then Tori stands up and yells "THE WINNERS ARE…"

**A/N: What do you think? The song of the boys was Classic by MKTO. LOVE YOU CUPCAKES**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IM A BAD PERSON, I KNOW BUT I AM GOING TO WRITE A LOOOOOOOT OF CHAPTERS (IF I CAN) JUST FOR YOU. AGAIN SORRY! **

**ENJOY IT CUPCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**TRIS POV:**

"So, I am going to announce the winners" Tori says "From table 1 are Katy, Liz and Camille. From table 2 are Carl. Mike and John and from table 3 are Tris, Chris, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene" She announces.

Oh god, I thought boys were going to win. I feel so happy.

"Class is over, see you guys" Tori says

We go out and I go to my locker.

"So, a group of girls just beat me" I will recognize that voice everywhere. Four

"Yes, you guys are a bunch of losers" I say and laugh

"What class do you have next?" He asks avoiding my comment

"Science" I answer

"Me too" He says and we go to the classroom. While we are walking I see that some girls are sending death glares, maybe because I am walking with Four. We arrive to the classroom and sit down at the end of the room. Then Mrs. Matthews enters and starts with the class. I really don't pay attention until she says

"You are going to do a project. You are going to choose a partner and I´ll check the project in two weeks" She says

"Partners?" Four asks me

"Sure" I say and smile. Then a girl is coming toward us. She is wearing a small crop top, short skirt and a loooot of makeup.

"Will you be my partner, Four?" She asks

"No" He answers and the bell rings

Finally the school is over and we go to the parking lot. I run to Zeke and jump in his back. He groans and I laugh. Four is coming toward us.

"Do you want me to go to your house?" He asks

"Sure" I answer

Zeke puts me down and ask Four:

"See you at five?" I ask

"Sure" He answers and goes to his car

"Why is he going to our house?" Uri asks a little serious and angry

"Why do you ask?" I ask him

"Cause I want to know" He says

"We have a project" I explain him

"Oh" He says

"What were you thinking?" I ask curious

"I know" Zeke says "He was thinking that you liked Four and Four liked you so…" He wiggles his eyebrows

"Damnit Boys!" I yell and go inside our car

_The perks of having older brothers _I think

**A/N: I liked it. REVIEW! LOVE YOU PANSYCAKES.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello pansycakes! Its me. Don't hate me. I was busy. Im not sure if I am going to update this weekend because I have to study. : ( Well, ENJOY IT CUPCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I am just a Mexican fangirl, not the Amazing VR.**

**TRIS POV**

We arrive home and I find a note in the dining table:

_Dear Boys and Girl:_

_Ill be out during 3 weeks to work. Ill go to Mexico then I´ll go to California and then to Canada. You know where the money is. Please be good persons! I´ll call every night. _

_Dear Uri and Zeke:_

_DON'T do any party! DON'T bring girls to the house! I am too young to be a grandma. Please be good persons._

_Dear Tris:_

_I trust you. Take of yourself and take care of your brothers. DON'T let your brothers burn the house. And NO BOYS in your room._

_LOVE YOU GUYS. MOMMY XOXO_

I give the note to my brothers and they look sad cause they know they can´t do any party.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Zeke asks

"I can cook something" I say

"Do you need help?" Uri asks

"Nope" I answer

I go to the kitchen and wash my hands. I´ll cook French fries and chicken

-TIME SKIP-

We are sitting in the dining table, we just finished eating.

"That was delicious Tris!" Uri says

"Thanks" I answer "You guys have to wash the dishes" I say standing up

They groan.

"Sorry Trissy, but my beautiful and soft hands aren't made to wash dishes" Zeke says

I laugh

"Mine either" Uri says

"Sorry, but I cook you wash" I go to my room and look at the clock. 5:05, Four is going to arrive soon. I realize that I love his eyes. They are dark blue, they are deep, and they are beautiful. I would look at them my whole life. My thoughts are interrupted when someone knocks the door. I can hear someone opens the door.

"Hey Four" Zeke says

"Hey, why do you have water on your clothes?" He asks

"I was washing dishes" Zeke says

"You are washing dishes? That's odd" Four answers

I go downstairs

"Hey Four" I greet him

"Hey Tris" He says

"Give me a second" I tell him and go to the kitchen.

I can't believe what I am seeing.

**A/N: Hahaha! Ill update soon.**

**LOVE YA CUPCAKES.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I´m back. ENJOY IT PANSY CAKES!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were the amazing VR, I would own the best trilogy in the world, but sadly I am just a fangirl.**

**TRIS POV**

OH MY GOD! There is water in the entire kitchen floor. There are broken dishes everywhere and the sink is full of water.

"EZEKIEL AND URIAH PEDRAD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I yell and then Four, Zeke and Uri come to the kitchen.

"Well, it´s Zeke´s fault" Uri says

"It is not my fault, it is Uriah´s fault" Zeke says

"What happened?" Four asks

"Well, when Tris went to her room. We came here to wash dishes and after a few minutes we started to throw dishes to each other because Zeke said that I didn't know how to wash dishes. We forgot to close the tap and here we are" Uri says.

"Do you think you can clean this?" I ask

"Yeah" Both of them say

I go out of the kitchen and Four follows me.

"Do you want to do the project in my room?" I ask him

"Sure" He says

We go upstairs and I put my laptop in my bed.

"What is this project about?" I ask him

"Well we have to do a presentation about cells and expose it in two weeks" He answers

"Fine, let's do it"

-TIME SKIP-

We finished the project and now we are sitting on the floor.

"So, what do you want to do know?" I ask him

"I want to know you Tris" He says

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I ask him smiling

"What do you do in your free time?" He asks

"I like reading, listening to music, and also playing the piano or the guitar" I answer

"Really?" He asks interested

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask him

"Well, I like reading too, I like playing videogames and drawing" He answers

"Great" I answer. I really like knowing more about him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks

"Sure" I say smiling

"Did Mrs. Pedrad adopt you or something?" He asks. I usually don't answer this questions cause I like to think that they are my biological family, that I really belong here but I feel that I can trust him.

"No, she didn't. My biological parents left me in the front door. I was a baby. My real parents wanted a girl so they kept me. I think that my real parents are not the ones who brought me to this world because I feel that my real parents are the ones who raised me. But thanks to my biological parents I am here." I answer

"Oh, do you know who you are your biological parents?" He asks

"No, I don't want to" I answer

"Well, in my opinion it makes sense" He says

"Really?" I ask him

"Really" He answers.

I smile to him and he smiles back. I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and open the door. Zeke is holding a phone.

"Mom wants to talk to you" He says and I take the phone

M: Hey sweetie! How was the first day?

T: Amazing mom! I miss you

M: Me too but I'm going to come soon

T: I know but we need you here.

M: *sighs* I know that, I´m sorry honey.

T: Don't worry we´ll be fine. Did you talk to the boys?

M: Just with Zeke. Can I talk to Uri?

T: Sure. Love you Mom.

M: Love you Tris

I knock in Uriah´s door and he comes out

"It´s mom, she wants to talk to you"

"What did I do?" He asks worried

"I don't know" I give him the phone and go back to my room. Four it´s looking at the photos that I have on my wall. He turns to me and smiles. I smile back.

"Is that you?" He asks pointing to the photo where Dad is carrying me on his back. I feel a knot in my stomach when I think of dad.

"Yeah, I was five. It was a week before Dad…" I feel my eyes full of tears. I rub my eyes with my wrists "Sorry" I whisper

"It is okay" He says

"I miss him so much" I say

"Who do you miss so much?" Zeke asks. I turn around and see him next to my door. He looks concerned.

"Dad" I feel my voice shaking.

"Hey, come here" He opens his arms and I run to them. I don't care if Four is watching.

"Family hug!" Uriah screams and joins the hug. We separate and I smile. I turn to Four.

"Sorry" I say

He smiles "Don't worry" He looks at his phone "I have to go, see you guys" He goes downstairs and I follow him.

"See you Four" I say

"Bye Tris" He says and he goes out.

I go to my room and lay in my bed. I look at my phone and I realize I have one message from Chrissy.

**(A/N: Chris is italic and Tris normal)**

_Hello Trissy Poo!_

Hey Chris: P

_Sleepover at my place. JUST GIRLS_

Be there in fifteen

_See you_

Bye

I put my clothes and woman stuff in a bag.

"ZEKE!" I yell

He comes running and asks

"What?" He asks

"I'm going to sleep at Christina´s" I say "Can you take me there?" I ask him

"Sure" He says

We get inside the car and he takes me to Christina´s house.

"Thank you Zeke- bear"

"Good night Trissy Poo"

I go out the car and knock on Chris door. She opens the door and hugs me.

"We are going to have a lot of fun"

**A/N: This was a big chapter! LoVE YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:So I know I haven't updated for a LOOONG time and I m so sorry for that. Also I wanted to know if any of you like the hunger games. Again I'm SOOOOOO sorry but I am back so...**

**Disclaimer: You know who I am and what I own**

Tris Pov

"We are going to have a lot of fun" Chris says and I enter to her house. The walls are painted dark red and yellow. Ugly combination. Next to the stairs there's a clock that says its 7:00.

"Let's go to my room" She says and I follow her, we go upstairs and I can hear people laughing and I also can smell them scent of perfume and hair products. We walk through some hallways until we reach a light pink door with the word "Christina" written in brown, she opens the door and I can hear music I didn't hear downstairs. Marlene and Shauna are laying on the purple bed and Lynn is sitting on the floor eating some popcorn.

"Hey, Tris is here" Chris announces "If you want to change, there is the bathroom"

"Thanks" I say and I enter the bathroom. Over the sink there are lipsticks, perfume bottles and other female products that I didn't know existed. I undress and put on my purple pajamas and white slippers. I go out and put my bag in the corner of Christina's room.

"What do we do now?" Lynn asks

Marlene and Shauna look at each other and scream

"TRUTH OR DARE"

**A/N: Short I know but I wanted to give you guys something. REVIEW AND FAVORITE. Who loves the Hunger Games? And if you do What team are you (PEETA OR GALE? Leave some ideas for truths or for dares and Can you tell me what is OCC? IM BACK PANSYCAKES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Pansycakes! So , I'm going to be writing the next chapters in my iPad because my computer is broken :( This is the T or D chapter so the credit goes to the person that suggested dares. Read the AN in the bottom if you read mockingjay and you loved THG.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even this iPad. My mom does.**

TRIS POV

"What do we do now?" Lynn asks

Marlene and Shauna look at each other and scream

"TRUTH OR DARE"

"I'll to first since I'm the coolest person in this room" Lynn says. I have noticed that Lynn is not the type of girl that goes shopping, that wears makeup, skirts, dresses and heels, and I actually like that because I'm not that type of girl either.

"Dear sister, Truth or Dare?" Lynn asks

Shauna puts her finger in her chin and I don't blame her for thinking of her answer because I'm sure Lynn can be capable of anything.

"Dare" She answers sure of herself

"I dare you to call someone and tell them how much you love them BUT I choose the person and you have to put them on speaker" Lynn says.

"What if I don't want to do the dare?" Shauna asks her sister.

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing" Lynn says

Shauna sighs but agrees to do the dare.

Lynn takes out her phone and starts to look trough her contacts, her eyes widen and she gives her sister a creepy smile while hands her the phone.

Shauna's eyes widen too and puts the phone on speaker.

"What do you want Lynn?" My big brother's voice asks and he sounds like he was sleeping. This moment must be important in his life because I know he has a BIG crush on Lynn's big sister.

"Actually, this is Shauna" she says and she blushes

"Oh, hey Shauna, What's up?" He says and I notice how he turns happier.

"Nothing, really. I just called to say that I...I..." Shauna says with a shaking voice

"It can't be that bad, tell me" Zeke says and I can tell he is smiling

"Okay, so I called you to tell you that I have a crush on you" She says and waits for his answer while biting his lip.

"Oh yeah, well, wait a minute please." He says nervously

"Sure" Shauna responds

Then my phone rings. I take it and see that Zeke is calling.

"It's Zeke" I say to the girls

"Put it on speaker" Marlene says and I do that

"What's up?" I ask him innocently trying to hold back my laughter

"Do you remember Shauna?"

"Of course I do, that's all you've talking since I arrived here" I say and notice how Shauna blushes

"That's not true! Well, maybe . That's not the point, the point is that she called saying she had a crush on me" he says and he is still nervous.

"And?" I ask

"I called you because you are with her and I don't know if it is just a stupid dare or if she really likes me" He says

I look at Shauna and she nods before mouthing "it's true"

"Well Zeke, I'm sorry I have to tell you that she really has a crush on you" I tell him simply with no emotion.

"I knew it was a dare... WAIT, WHAT? SO IS IT TRUE?" He asks

"Yep"I answer still emotionless

"Shauna? Are you still there?" He asks trough Lynn's phone

"Here I am" she says

" I'm going to Christina's house" he says

A/N: What do you think? I totally ship Sheke, it's one of my favorites couples in Divergent. Maybe I will update two times today. MAYBE.I'm trying to make the chapters longer and to go slower. I swear I'm trying but it's not easy.

SPOILER MOCKINGJAY IF YOU KEEP READING! I asked if someone liked The Hunger Games because I read a fanfic the other day about how Katniss decides to have kids with Peeta. It is called "Worse Games to Play" and it is totally awesome. I don't own it. All the credits to the author. You should really check it out. I loved it. LOVE YOU PANSYCAKES! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yeah, here I am. thanks for telling me what OCC is. I'll give you another chapter because I want to and because I didn't update during a long time. QUESTION: what would you think if I pair up Lynn and Eric? **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not VR so I own nothing :(**

Tris

"Shauna? Are you still there?" He asks trough Lynn's phone

"Here I am" she says

" I'm going to Christina's house" he says

Shauna and I hang up.

"Wow! I can't believe that just happened" Chris says while eating popcorn

"Me either" Marlene replies and sighs. She lays on the bed. I just sit on the floor. I still don't feel comfortable around this girls, I like them but they are not by best friends yet.

In London I made a friend. Her name was Susan and she was really nice and acted like a girl. Not like likes to go shopping,to talk about boys, to wear dresses, heels and

makeup. Not Susan. When I say Susan acted like a girl, I mean she had manners, she sat properly and never acted in a rude way. I loved her British accent and I tried to talk like her but I gave up and talked like I usually do. I hope this girls can become my best friends because I really like them.

"Why are you so quiet, Tris?" Christina asks

"Um, I don't know, I'm just thinking" I answer simply and shrug my shoulders

"Thinking? In a boy? Who?" She asks again and I can't help but chuckle

"I'm not thinking in boys" I tell her with a small smile

"Sure" She says and rolls her eyes

I look and Shauna and see that she is really nervous.

"Are you okay, Shauna?" I ask her

"Yeah, just nervous" she answers me

"Why? He is just a silly boy, he is not going to eat you"Lynn says

"Hey, that silly boy is my brother" I say turning to Her

"And? He is silly, you know that, just as his brother" Lynn says looking at me

"Hey!" Marlene and I say at the same time

"Looks like Mar has a crush on Uri" Chris says while making a heart with her hands

"No, I don't " She answers but her cheeks are a bright red, just like tomatoes.

"Yes, you do" Lynn says while rolling her eyes "It is so obvious that you like him and he likes you"

"That's not true"

I can't take it anymore

"Yes, it is" I say frustrated " It's so obvious that Zeke likes and that Uri likes Marlene. Let's just admit that girls. When I was in London they used to call me and one day, when they called, they asked me how they should ask out a girl. Three days after that they called again and confessed they had a crush. When I came back they told me who they had a crush on" I say

"Let me guess, that were Marlene and Shauna" Chris says while tapping her chin with her finger her.

I nod and see how Shauna and Marlene blush (again).

There is a knock in the door and Chris goes to open it. Her mom enters. Christina's mom is tall, a little bit taller than her daughter, she has black hair and it reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are brown just like her skin.

"There are four boys waiting outside" she says simply and walks away,to her room, I think.

We put on our jackets and go down. When we go outside I can feel the fresh air in my skin. The wind blows trough the trees and are a lot of stars shining in the dark sky. The moon looks like a banana and it shines a lot.

I look around and see Zeke, Uri, Four and Will. I'm surprised when I see Four but at the same time I feel happier and I don't know why.

"Do you want to talk?" Zeke asks Shauna gesturing to tune trees behind Christina's house.

"Sure" She answers shyly. It is the first time that I see her shy, because all the time she is laughing, smiling or talking.

That walk away and I go with Uri.

"Hey" he says and puts an arm around my shoulder

"Do you love me?" I ask like I used to do when we were little.

"Of course" He says and frowns. He knows something is going on.

"So you won't be mad at me, right?" I ask him innocently

"What did you do?" He asks and his eyes widen "You didn't eat my Pop-tarts, did you?"

I laugh a little "Of course I didn't but I told Mar about your crush on her" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Then he explodes.

"YOU DID WHAT? TRIS PEDRAD, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" He yells

"Why don't you yell a little bit louder? I think they didn't hear you in China" I whisper-yell to him

"What did she say?"

" She looked surprised but then she kinda admitted she had a crush on you" I tell him

"Really?" He asks with hope in his eyes

"Yep, go and to talk to her" I pat him on the shoulder

" Let's finish this"he says and goes with Mar. I see that he asks her something, she agrees and they go to walk near the trees.

I guess tonight they are getting a girlfriend.

A/N: Here it is! Love you cupcakes! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that suggested a scary movie! Here is another chapter. If you like The Hunger Games, please check my new story: Lost Again. It is a Post-Mocking jay one. WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I PAIR UP LYNN AND ERIC? Please answer. NEW CHAPTER FOR TRIS PEDRAD! ENJOY PANSYCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And, I'm serious, ANYTHING! :(**

**Tris POV**

I guess tonight they are getting a girlfriend.

I know these two girls will be good for them. They need a lot of sanity in their lives. This is a very important night for them; I know they have been waiting for this since they first called trough Skype.

"TRIS! Come here!" Chris yells from her front door. I walk towards her when I notice Four is already there.

"What?" I ask her and look into her brown eyes; those eyes are full of excitement which scares me.

"We are going to watch a horror movie" She answers me. I know this is only an excuse to cuddle with Will, but I will allow that just because she really likes him.

"Wait, are you sure you can handle it?" Four says. I roll my eyes at him and groan. Girls can be as tough as boys; I hate when people think we can´t.

"Why wouldn´t we?" I ask him with my jaw clenched.

"Ok, but if you scare you will have to go out with me" He whispers, so I am the only one that heard him. I can't help but laugh at this, why would he want to go out with me?

"Fine, I am sure I can do this" I say and get inside Christina's house, him following me and Lynn close behind.

I sit on the big white sofa and Four goes to check the movies that are near the TV. I think Will and Christina went to get some drinks and popcorn. Four looks at me and smiles evilly at me, while he shows me the movie we are watching: "Silent House".

When I first watched the movie, I promised myself I wouldn't watch it again. I think it was just TOO scary.

I shrug my shoulders and look away, hoping he wouldn't notice the scare in my eyes. He stands up and sits next to me while the movie starts.

"Stupid movie" Lynn says and sits in the floor, legs crossed. She takes out her phone and gets into Facebook. She won't be paying attention.

Chris and Will enter the living room carrying some popcorn and sodas.

"What are we watching?" Christina asks me quietly. She eats some popcorn and I do too.

"Silent House" I say, fear is all over her eyes but she says nothing.

We keep watching the movie. I scare myself every minute and then it happens. I can't take it anymore, I burry my face in Four´s chest trying to calm my heart. Of course Four isn't helping, he just keeps my heart beating way too fast.

"Scared?" He asks, I can feel he is smiling.

"Yes" I blurt out "Happy?"I ask him, angry because I feel weak. I hate this feeling.

"You owe me a date, you know" He says, ignoring my question.

"I know" I sigh and burry deeper in his chest.

My eyes are getting heavier, very heavy. I need to close them completely. Yeah, I´ll do that

**TIME SKIP**

I can feel something warm under my cheek. It is raising and falling too. It is Four´s chest. I look around and realize it´s still dark, maybe its 4:00AM. Christina and Will are next to us, hugging while sleeping. Four is lying in the sofa and I am on top of him. I blush deeply. This cannot be happening.

I look around the room again. Zeke and Shauna are in the other couch, sleeping too. Mar and Uri are in the floor. Mar on top of him, her cheek in his chest as well. Lynn is in the floor too, she is sleeping in a rare position and she is snoring. Loud.

I sit, trying not to wake up Four. I look at my phone; it says it is 4:15 AM. I take a few pictures of everyone sleeping with everyone. I will use them as blackmail later, especially for Christina.

I stand up.

"WAKE UP, GUYS!" I yell. Everyone starts waking up slowly. When Christina realizes how she was sleeping and with who she was sleeping she blushes and apologizes quickly.

"We have school tomorrow right?" Uri asks

"Of course we do" Zeke answers and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"GIRLS TO MY ROOM! Boys sleep here" Christina says and goes upstairs. Many of them start complaining but obey. They can't argue with Chris.

We go upstairs and I immediately lay down on the bed. I don't care it is Christina´s bed. I´m too tired.

**TIME SKIP**

It has been a week since Christina's sleep-over. Today is the day I have feared all week.

Today is my date with Four.

**A/N: YAY! A little bit of Fourtris. This was a long chapter. I swear I try to make them longer.**

**CHECK MY HUNGER GAMES STORY: LOST AGAIN! Review! LOVE YOU CUPCAKES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially to Aubreylovesthegames. If you like The Hunger Games please check out my new fic: Lost Again.****  
****DISCLAIMER: #Iownnothing #notVR**  
**Tris POV**  
"Today is my date with Four."  
It's the first thought that fills my mind this morning. He said it was a surprise. Of course, he said that to annoy me; I hate surprises.  
Today is Friday which means that there's no school tomorrow.

I wake up and take a shower. I put on black leggings, a pink flowy shirt and my black combat boots. I'll wear something else tonight.  
I leave my hair down and put my mascara and eyeliner.  
When I go downstairs I find a note from my brothers.

Dear Trissy:  
We left earlier than you and Number-boy said he would pick you up. Don't hate us.  
Zeke and Uriah

I throw the note in the trash and eat a toast. I brush my teeth and burry my face in the sofa. I hate my brothers, I hate dates, I hate surprises.  
My buzzes and I check it  
Four:  
Ready?  
Me:  
Yep  
Four:  
See you in five

I sit in the sofa again; I can't help but think what will happen tonight. He said he would pick me up at six and suggested me to wear something comfortable but nice.  
I have an outfit in my closet that will be perfect for tonight.

After a few minutes someone knocks the door. I go and pick my bag on the way. When I open it Four is waiting with his usual smirk and playful eyes. God, his eyes are like the ocean.  
"Good morning Trissy" he says and we head to his car.  
After closing the car door I turn to him.  
"Why does everyone call me Trissy?" I ask him, annoyed.  
"Because we want to" he simply answers and put his eyes on the road while I roll mine.  
I am not in the mood to chat so I turn on the radio and avoid his eyes. I feel him staring at me sometimes and for some stupid reason I blush.  
After arriving to school I realize we have a few minutes before the classes start.  
"Thanks" I say and close the car door.  
"No problem" he says and goes inside the school.  
The first thing that I do is looking for my brothers. They near their lockers with their girlfriends. They look in my direction and I can see how their eyes are full of fear. I get closer to them and give the girls a kind smile after saying 'Hi'.  
" Hey, do you mind if I talk with the boys a few minutes?" I ask them and they simply kiss their cheeks and leave us alone.  
After they are far away I turn to them.  
"I hate you both" I say very slowly and calmly. "You will pay for what you did, you know. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow." I tell them and walk away to my locker that unfortunately is next to Four's.  
I take out my books and put inside the ones that I need. I feel someone getting closer to me and I turn around. It's just Lauren.  
"Hey Tris" She says calmly **(A/N: I told you she will be a nice girl here.)**  
"Hey Lauren" I tell her with a small smile  
"I wanted to warn you. Nita and Molly found out about your date with Four and they are very angry. Just watch out, you never know what they can do" Lauren says, still calm  
"I'll be fine but thanks anyway" I say and she walks away.  
How did those girls found out?

When the bell rings I remember that today we have a special class that we will have every Friday for two months. The principal didn't tell us about what it was, he said it was a SURPRISE. We will take the special class in the Social Studies classroom. I enter and sit down next to Chris, with Lynn next to me.  
The room starts to fill and then the teacher enters.  
"Good morning students! I am Miss Reyes, I know your principal said this was a surprise but don't worry because it is a good one that will help you in case of emergency." the teacher says, she's a little bit too cheerful and happy "You will be taking this class very Friday during two months." She explains "This class will help you to solve your problems in case you get pregnant or your girlfriends get pregnant" she says happily with her big smile.  
Everyone groans and starts complaining. Why do they do this to us?  
"So, in case..." She gives us "The Talk" that everyone tried to avoid with their parents. I just ignored her and payed a little bit of attention when she said something important.  
"Now, we will be doing an experiment. We will make couples of boy and girl and we will give you a 'Baby Simulator' that you'll have to take care of. This 'Baby' does almost everything that a real baby does so you can realize that it is not easy to bring a baby to the world and take care of it. I will write down the couples in this board behind me"  
She starts writing our names in the white board with a red marker.  
When she finishes I look for name. I found it:  
Beatrice Pedrad-Four Eaton  
This is not my day.

"Now please join your couples and we will give you your baby" Miss Reyes says with her big smile, it looks like she is making fun of us.  
I sit next to Four and cross my arms in my chest. I can feel Four's eyes on me. I turn to him.  
"What?" I ask him and he just smirks and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and wait for our baby.  
"You will name your baby, put him or her on a diaper and dress him or her up" Miss Reyes says.  
One of her assistants give us a baby and a bag full of baby bottles, diapers, toys, *pacifiers* and clothes. Wow! When I was a kid we didn't need all of this to play with a baby.  
"So, what is her name?" Four asks and looks into the bag.  
"How do you know is a her?" I ask him confused.  
He just shows me the pink clothes that are in the bag. Of course.  
"How about April?" I ask him and put a diaper to 'our' baby.  
"Sure" he answers and puts out some pants and a cute pink shirt. We dress 'her' up and go outside to go to our next class.  
In the hallway I find Chris with a 'boy' in her arms.  
"Who is your couple?" I ask her  
"Will" She says happily. "Who's yours?" She asks me  
"Four" I tell her and smile a little. Maybe it won't be that bad to have him as a couple.

**TIME SKIP****  
**  
When it is Lunch time I sit at my usual table with my brothers and the rest of the gang. My brothers are paired up with their girlfriends and Lynn is paired up with a guy named Eric. He seems nice even with those piercings in his face. (A/N: Don't judge me. They will do a nice couple)  
I hand April to Four and give him the bag. It his turn to take care of 'her'.  
What are we going to do with 'her' tonight? We have a date. For some reason the idea of canceling the date seems bad. Maybe I don't want to cancel the date. Maybe I want to go and have this date. Maybe I am falling for those blue eyes.

I have an idea.

"Zeke, Uri, can you come a minute please?" I ask them sweetly but I make sure they understand that they MUST come with me.  
"Mmm, sure" Zeke says and both of them stand up.  
We go outside the cafeteria, into the large hallway. I turn round and face them.

"You owe me something" I tell them and nod their heads. Deep inside me I feel proud of myself; because they are scared right now and it feels good to know that I am the reason of it.

"You are going to take care of the ´baby´ tonight, because, as you know, I have plans" I tell them using air quotes for _baby_. It's a doll for God´s sake!

They just nod their heads again and try to walk away, but I grab them by their arms and whisper very slowly:

"That is not everything, I´ll have revenge, maybe today, maybe tomorrow" I say, repeating what I said earlier. I turn around and go inside the cafeteria again.

**TIME SKIP (Don't worry, the date is coming)****  
**I stand in my room, looking in the big mirror. When I came home I looked for my outfit in the closet. It is a white flowy tank top, my black skinny jeans, a black cardigan, black flats and a gold necklace.

It is a surprise so I don´t think it would be smart if I put heels or a dress. I curl my hair a little bit and re-apply my makeup, I add some lip gloss.

God, I don´t know why I am so nervous.

"It is just a date. No big deal" I tell myself. But, I know is a big deal. I mean is my first date.

I put my phone in my pocket and in the other pocket I put my white wallet.

"TRISSY! FOUR IS HERE" Uri yells. Well, here goes nothing.

I walk downstairs. My brothers are sitting in the living room, in their underwear. I am used to this after sixteen years so I don´t say anything.

"Call me in case of emergency. Please, don´t burn the house. Take care of April" I tell them concerned.

"Yes, mom" Says Zeke. I just roll my eyes and exit the house.

There is a black car parked outside. This car took me to school this morning. I enter the car and close the door.

"You look good, Tris" Four says and smiles.

I just laugh and blush. "Thanks" I tell him and look through the window.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask him and turn to look at Four.

"It is a surprise" He says and smiles, again. God; I swear I´m falling for him.

He keeps driving and I don´t ask more questions. We are in silence, a comfortable one.

I feel how he parks the car after a few minutes. He goes outside and so do I. He closes the door behind me and I follow him through the street. We stop and I have no words to what's in front of me.

"Dauntless Fair"

There are big red gates in front of me. Families keep walking inside and outside. The sky is almost dark and the game´s lights illuminate everything around us. This is something beautiful. We walk inside and pay for our tickets.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me. I didn't eat anything when we came from school so I nod.

We get some fair food and when we are done we head towards the games. We play for a while. This is so fun and it is romantic at the same time. Four makes me feel different, special. I like that feeling.

"Let´s go to the Ferris Wheel" I tell him looking at it. It is the most illuminated attraction in the entire fair and it looks amazing with all those lights around it.

"Okay" He answers and we head towards it.

We get inside a little compartment, big enough for both of us. It is small so we are close, almost pressed up against each other.

It starts to move slowly and I can feel something wet landing in my hand. I look up and see how it starts to rain. As we go up I can feel how Four´s body tenses next to mi. I look at him and realize his eyes are widened and he is sweating. I put my hand on top of his.

"Are you okay?" I ask him worried. He looks at me and looks a bit better now.

"Yeah, just heights" He says and closes his eyes. The rain is falling faster now.

"Everyone is afraid of something" I tell him and squeeze his cold hand. It is raining now, and hard.

We are in the highest point now. He just looks at me and does something I didn´t expect:

He presses his lips to mine.

It is sweet, special. My first kiss.

He pulls away, we are covered in water and I am freezing so I press up against him and he puts and arm around my shoulder as we go down.

This was a perfect date.

**A/N: WOW! Big Chapter. I think this deserves a lot of reviews. If you review I will update sooner.**

**Check my other story: Lost Again (THG) Love you Cupcakes!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Long time right? I am so sorry but I was stressed and I had to travel. I am so sorry! Enjoy this pansycakes!

DISCLAIMER: I know that you know that we both know that I am not Veronica Roth.

Tris POV

Since 'the incident' we haven't had another date. We still talk and text each other but we don't have any romantic touch.

I am getting worried every day. I mean, I don't regret the kiss (and I know I never will) but I am always wondering if he does. I wouldn't blame him. It is not like everybody would like to have a date with me.

We don't go to school today so when I wake up I don't bother to put on some nice clothes. My pajamas are really warm and it is cold outside.

Downstairs I can already smell something is burning so that means my brothers TRIED to make breakfast.

When I enter the kitchen I see Zeke wearing an apron and is reading a recipe book. What the heck does he want to cook?

"Uriah!" He yells. He doesn't look up from the book so he doesn't see me yet.

"What?" My other brother asks behind me. I turn around and see his mouth is full with burned bacon.

"This book doesn't say how to prepare scrambled eggs." Zeke answers and looks up.

"You don't know how to cook some eggs?" I ask and when they shake their heads I burry my face in my hands.

"Hey, we are not supposed to cook breakfast" Uri says and washes his hands in the sink.

"I know but at least you should know how to prepare eggs. Why didn't you look for it on Google?" I ask them and start to cook.

"Our phones do not have battery and we did not find a charger" Zeke answers like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"There is one in my room" I say and focus again in our meal.

"I WANT IT FIRST!" They scream at the same time and run outside the kitchen.

God, I miss my mom more than ever.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mom sent a text saying she should return home today.

That text made my day. I mean, I love my brothers but they are so stressing that sometimes I just want to throw them into the sea and never see them again.

The three of us clean the house and ourselves too.

The house is a mess and we didn't clean it while mom was out. We regret it now.

When everything looks 'decent' we decide to take a warm shower and,of course,ladies first.

The shower is relaxing and hot. Again I start thinking about 'the incident' and again I have negative thoughts about me.

When I go out I put on a white sweater and black skinny jeans. I decide to wear my black flats. I just let my hair drying and do not apply makeup. I forgot we have a bathroom in our rooms so I don't bother to tell Zeke and Uriah they they can have a shower now that I am out.

It stats to rain outside and I keep waiting in my room while reading a book and texting Christina.

She was one of the first persons that knew about 'the incident' and only because she begged me to tell her what happened in the date. She has been an amazing friend and and surprisingly doesn't bother me with it.

Chris: So, When R U goin 2 have another date with 4? ;)

Tris: First, you know how much I hate when you don't spell right and second I DONT KNOW!

Chris: Sorry, I am on the car

Tris: Then why are you on the phone?

Chris: Cause I am very careful

Tris: Of course you are!

Chris: I like sarcastic Tris

Tris: When are you going to have a date Will? ;)

Chris: I wish I had one but I don't know

Tris: Can I talk to him?

Chris: NO! He does not even like me

Tris: Yeah, right.

Chris: Is that sarcasm?

Tris: Maybe, I know how much you like sarcastic Tris

In that moment my bedroom's door opens and Uri enters my room.

"Our boss is back" He says and smiles before leaving me alone.

I was waiting for this moment since this morning. I look at the mirror and make sure I look presentable.

When I walk downstairs my mother is sitting on the couch and is talking with my brothers.

"Mommy!" I scream and hug her tightly. She laughs in response and hugs me back.

"Did you miss me?" She asks me and pulls apart to look at me.

"Oh, you have no idea" I tell her and she just laughs again.

It is good to have her back.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The days pass slowly. I feel better knowing that I am not the only girl in the house anymore.

I know my mother thinks something is different with me. I haven't told her about 'the incident' but I will. I do not know when though.

Today Chris said she wanted to go shopping and asked me to go with her. I agreed, after a phone argument and because I want to give some presents to my family.

It is cold outside so I put a coat and boots. I sit in the living room waiting for Chris to arrive.

Of course, she was not coming alone.

Marlene and Shauna are the ones that knock on my door.

"You know, there's no point in knocking. This is your house" I tell them when I open the door.

"Thank you Tris" Mar says

Christina is standing behind them wearing a baby- pink coat.

I step outside and close the door behind me. Just as I thought the air is cold and sends chills trough my body.

My phone vibrates and while I enter Christina's car and I realize it is a text. A text from Four.

F: What are you doing?

T: In my way to hell

F: The mall?

T: Yep :(

F: Are you free later?

T: No, I am always expensive

F: Hahaha, you know what I mean

T: Yeah, I'll call you

F: Okay. Enjoy the shopping

T: Yeah, sure

I put my phone in my pocket again look up. We are nearly there.

"Were you texting Four?" Chris asks me but doesn't look at me.

I blush at her comment for an unknown reason.

"Maybe" I simply say and look down.

"Do you like Four?" Mar and Shauna ask at the same time.

"It is obvious" Chris says and I think she rolls her eyes, I'm not sure though.

"It's not THAT obvious" I blurt out and cover my face with my hands.

"So, is that a yes?" Shauna asks

I groan and they chuckle but don't say anything else.

"We're here!" Christina squeals and jumps out the car.

Let the torture begin.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hello?" A male voice asks trough the phone.

"Hey, I am free now" I tell him "What are your plans?" I ask Four and sit in the couch. My feet hurt after all the walking trough the stores.

"Well, maybe going to Starbucks and talk..." He trails off

"Yeah, sounds good" I say and rub my feet.

"I'll go for you" He says

"Thanks, see you in five?" I ask him and put my boots again.

"See you in five" He confirms and hangs up.

Something tells me we will talk about 'the incident' and I don't know of it is a good idea.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate every review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS CUPCAKES! I hope you get a lot of presents and here you have one: MY CHAPTER! This time I've been with you has been spectacular. I cannot wait to have more Christmas next to you, my lovely readers. LOVE YOU CUPCAKES!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my cupcakes! I am so sorry I did not write for a while but I had writers block (Maybe, you have suffered that), plus a special person passed away and I had a lot of stuff going on the school so…I am really sorry for all the time that has passed but my life was a mess (Still working on that)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am Mexican and VR is not, so I am not her (obviously).**

**Fours POV**

I drive to her house without music. I want to think on what I am going to say to her. We have been texting and everything but there is something awkward between us.

The kiss we had was amazing, it was not my first one but it was the best I have had.

I don't regret it. I just hope Tris doesn't either. I want to know her better before we have something official (Yes, I think that can happen).

I park my car and walk to her doorway. I breathe a few times before knocking on her door.

"Wait a second! Ouch!" Her voice exclaims. I can hear a "thud" which means she fell or something.

I knock again. "Are you okay?" I ask her loud so she can hear me trough the door.

The door opens and a Tris with messy hair appears. She is wearing a white coat, skinny jeans and brown boats.

"What made you think I wasn't okay?" She asks me and grabs her small bag.

"Well, I heard that you fell" I say with a smirk on my face.

She blushes madly and I chuckle at her. We walk to the car and I open the door for her.

I enter the car and start driving to our destination. Tris looks at her phone and gasps when she looks at her reflection in the screen.

I laugh at her and she gives me an angry glare.

"What happened to your hair?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I was falling asleep in the couch" she explains and starts to fix her blond hair.

Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hey mom" she says and starts talking with her. When we arrive to Starbucks she hangs up and gets out of the car. I follow her and we enter to the coffee shop. I order a hot chocoloate for myself and Tris orders the same. We sit on a table near a window and wait for our drinks to come.

The purpose of this "meeting" was to get to know her better, I mean I already know most of her but I want to see who is really Beatrice Pedrad. Also, I want her to know my real name and about my parents.

She turns to face me and smiles. I smile back at her. She looks so beautiful and I can´t believe she doesn´t see the same. I look trough the window and I can see that it will start to rain soon; the rain reminds me of our kiss and I blush, I think that Tris thought the same ´cause her cheeks are pink.

We ignore each other´s red face and wait or our drinks. When they finally call our names, we pick the drinks up and sit down in the same table again.

"So, did you want to talk or…?" She trails off and drinks a little bit of her chocolate.

"Um, yeah. Well, the truth is that I wanted to get to know you better, um, you know…" I say and slap myself mentally. Why am I so nervous?

She laughs and I give her a glare (not a dead glare, but a dontlaughatme-glare); she laughs even harder and I smile.

"Okay, ask whatever you want" She says and grins at me.

"Favorite color?"I ask

"Blue"She answers

"Favorite animal?"

"Cats"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Read" I smile at her. I like Reading too.

"Favorite book?"

"That is a really hard question. What is yours?" She asks me and smirks. I agree, it is a hard question.

"Okay, it is a difficult decision" I say. Then I remember I want to tell her a lot of things about me. She has told me everything about her but I haven´t told her anything about me.

"Are you okay Four?" She asks me, I realize I am frowning.

"Yeah, sorry. Hey, would you like to go for a walk?" I ask her.

"Sure" She stands up and grabs her hot chocolate. I do the same.

We exit the cafetería and walk. There is a park near here so I guess we can talk there. There is silence in the air while we walk and for some reason it is uncomfortable for me. Tris looks worried to the point she almost looks sad.

"You okay?" We ask at the same time. I chuckle and she smiles. We find a bench when we get to the park and sit down. I look around and see a beautiful lake in front of us, there are a lot of benches surrounding it.

"I think I have asked you many things, it´s your turn" I tell her with a serious face, not an angry one.

"Why are you so quiet?" Her tone is playful but demandant.

"I guess I just want you to know my real name, and that makes me nervous and when I´m nervous I don´t talk and when-" I am cut off by some lips on top of mine. I can´t believe Little Tris did that. She looks so tiny and indefense,but she is so brave at the same time. She pulls away and looks so red.

"That was the best way to tell me to shut up" I say and she smiles.

"So…?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I ask. I say it so fast I can´t believe it is out of my mouth and mind.

"Like… Real girlfriend? Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn´t I be?" I frown. I can´t believe she just asked that.

"Well, because I´m me. I just…I am so ugly and…" She sighs and looks away.

"I like the way you look" I tell her honestly. She grins and her cheeks look even redder.

"So, I guess you are my boyfriend" She tells me and I smile, I feel like my face will break in any moment

"Tobias, that´s my name. I was nervous because I didn´t know how to tell you" I say and look down.

"Tobias" She says it so softly it almost sounds special "I like it"

"Can you just use it when we´re alone? Only you and Zeke know that"

"Oh Zeke! Give me a second" She says and writes a text on her phone. "Sorry, I forgot he asked me to call him"

"It´s okay. We have to go. I´ll drive you home"

"Thank you" Then she kisses my cheek.

I know I´m broken but I´ll do anything for her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had to write this because I´ll have exams and I won´t be able to write :( See you Cupcakes! **


	17. Chapter 17

When I was little my brothers used to "kidnap" me and take me to a park near our house. There was a big lake and they undressed themselves, jumped inside and yelled "We are no pansycakes!" I didn´t do anything of that the first times but later I did the same until our mother finally discovered why we were all wet after "going to play". Those days where the best of my childhood and I still laugh with the memories. Those days were perfect.

But right now, that we are teenagers, the perfect days with them are when we stay in pajamas all day and watch horror movies. I love this type of days and I missed them when I was in London. So I feel like the happiest person in the world now that I am in boy´s underwear, a sweat shirt and my slippers. Uriah and Zeke look the same except they have no shirt on. We are on the couch, me between them. This is what I call an Idiot Sandwich.

"Is that Tyra Banks?" The Biggest Idiot asks (Uriah).

"Don't be stupid! Tyra Banks is not an actress!" My not-so-idiot brother answers (Zeke).

"But I saw her on TV! I was with Trissy! Right Trissy?" Uri asks me looking at me with those big eyes of his.

"We did saw her but she is not an actress…I think" I don´t look up. I'm looking at the movie we are watching right now. "She is a model!" I yell now that I remember.

"Oh yeah! We were watching America's Next Top Model!" He slaps himself and I laugh at him. Oh, how did I end up loving them?

"Isn't that a girls show?" Zeke asks looking at his phone, probably investigating about Tyra.

"It is not" Uri whispers and I chuckle.

"It is. We were watching it because Mar said she liked it and you know what love does… It makes you do crazy things. Shauna likes it too" I say turning to the oldest guy in this house.

"She does? After this movie we are totally watching it" He says with a smile.

God! I didn´t know they could actually go that far for love!

I groan and put my head on my hands.

"No! Please! I watched almost two seasons with Uriah! So much drama!" I lay on the floor and pretend I am crying.

"What are you talking about? Those girls are warriors!" I am facing the floor so I don´t really know how Uriah´s face looks like but I bet he has a hand on his heart like he is being offended.

Suddenly my phone rings and I stand up quickly to pick it up. It's Tobias. I smile at my phone and answer it.

"Hi" I say happily and walk to another room.

"Hi, how are you?" His voice sound sleepy and I feel special now that I know I am the first person he calls after waking up.

"I'm okay, how are you?" I ask now.

"I still want to sleep" He murmurs and then yawns. I laugh and cover my mouth.

"How did my brother become your best friend?"

"Why do you ask?" I can tell he is frowning.

"Because he's stupid and you're not. That's why. It's weird" I say.

"How did Chris become your Best Friend?" He asks now and I grin.

"Why do you ask?" I mock him and he chuckles. I love that sound.

"Because she is… you know…mmm… How do I say this without you killing me?" He asks and I feel curious.

"Just say it"

"She is girly? Don't get me wrong… it's just that she loves shopping and stuff" He says and I can tell he is doubting all this thing.

"So I'm not girly? Are you trying to say I'm not a girl?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised even I know he can't see me.

"That it's not what I meant Tris. Being girl and being girly are two different things, you know" He says and chuckles.

"Explain" I demand try to hide my smile.

"Well… being girl means… mmm…" I laugh and put my phone on speaker.

"I´ll tell you" I say loudly and head to the living room with my brothers.

"Guys… What is the difference between being a girl and being girly?" I almost yell. They look at me for a tiny second.

"Being a girl means having period and boobs?" Uri says-asks.

"Being girly means being Christina!" Zeke yells and I laugh.

"They have a point" My boyfriend says and I put the phone near my ear again, without the speaker.

"Having a sister is useful" I say and chuckle a little.

"I have to go. I'll call you later" He says and I look down with sadness for a moment.

"Okay. Bye" I say.

"Bye" He hugs up.

I just hope he calls soon

XXXXXX

"I want you guys to act properly. Please don´t say anything stupid!" Our mom says and opens the door.

We are standing here in the living room. My brothers actually had a shower and have suits on. They look funny. I am wearing a dress, a red one and my hair is in a low ponytail. I wonder if I look funny for them.

The Prior family comes through the door and we receive them with small smiles. Mrs. Prior is a pretty lady with her grey dress and her hair in a bun. Not like my mom, she has a black dress and red heels because she is not really tall. Mr. Prior looks like a nice person too. And finally, Caleb Prior comes in too, he has a suit like my brothers but his is blue.

Our mom greets the family and we do too. I am surprised how serious my brothers are.

"Please, let´s have dinner" My mom says and we head to the dining room where some good-smelling dishes are placed. We sit down and everyone talks to everyone.

"Beatrice, how was London?" Mr. Prior asks me politely and I smile.

"Please, just call me Tris. It was fantastic but wet" I say and Uri laughs; he doesn´t laugh like himself, his laugh is like a courtesy one.

"She returned with an accent" Zeke says and smiles. He doesn´t say like he is laughing of me or anything. He says it like a compliment.

Mrs. Prior laughs. Caleb does too. I smile politely and kick my brother under the table. Zeke face turns into a painful expression and I laugh a little.

"Tris, why don´t you help me with dessert?" My biggest brother suggests and I stand up with him. My feet follow him to the kitchen and I start laughing.

"Tris, this is a serious dinner. Please act like it" His tone is scary and my smile fades away.

When we go back, we eat and talk a little bit more.

"Let's go to the living room" My mom says nicely and we follow her.

Caleb starts talking with my brothers and my mom with Mr. and Mrs. Prior. When suddenly I realize they all are looking at me.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" I am so confused, first my brothers act serious than Zeke gets angry and now everyone is paying attention to me.

"I am so sorry honey" My mom whispers with a sad look.

"What's going on mom?" I am really scared now. What the heck made my famly act like this?

"I'm not your mom" She says and I feel the knot in my throat getting bigger.

"I know that" I hate this type of conversations with her.

"I am" A calm voice says and I turn to look at Mrs. Prior.

"What?"

"Beatrice, I am your biological mom"

**A/N: Hi! I would love to thank to everyone that reviewed something nice and I want you to know that everything is better now! Can we get more reviews? I would love that Cupcakes! BTW Everything belongs to VR! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Cupcakes! We are so close to 100 reviews so lets get more! I know we can do it! I watched Insurgent on Sunday and it was...good. I loved the effects and the soundtrack but it has nothing to do with the book. It made me tear up a little bit. Have you watched it yet? If you have tell me what you think. This chapter has a lot of quotes because I was on the mood. Thank you for Reading! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: VR went to college, I haven't so I'm not her :)**

Four

"I'll be back later. Behave yourself" My father exits the house as I stand up and put my shirt back on. I know there will be spots of blood in my clothes but I'll wash them later. My back hurts and I let myself cry a little. I go upstairs, to my room and put my shirt on the sink. I take the bandages and the alcohol that are in the cabinet over the sink. I turn around and start to work on my back but it hurts so much. Then someone knocks on the door. I put the shirt back on. I'll make these people go before they can come in and see the mess.

I get to the door and open it. I don't who is here but that person quickly hugs me. I look down and see the golden hair, it's sweaty and dirty. It doesn't smell right.

"What happened?" I ask Tris but she just hugs me tighter, making me jump in pain.

"I'm sorry, I-"She pulls apart, looks at her red hands and screams. I drag her inside the house, closing the door behind me.

"Tobias, what is this?" She looks scared. I don't blame her. She sits down in one of the chairs, looks at her hands and then at me. I kiss the top of her head and then go back to the bathroom. I put the bandages quickly and go to my room to get a clean shirt. I put the dirty one under my bed, next to my shoes. When I do down Tris is looking down to her hands, some tears are falling on them, cleaning the red stains. I get next to her and lead her to kitchen sink. She washes her hands without looking at me, when she is done she doesn't move.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I tell her and rub circles on her arms.

"What is 'that'?"

"My dad…he has other thoughts when it comes…to parenting" I simply say. She turns to look at me, now she grabs my hands and now she rubs circles on them.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"To who?"

"To anyone. This isn't right. Anything is" She whispers and hugs me, this time softer.

"That's true. Nothing else is alright, but we are" I say to her and she nods. I carry her and put her on the counter. I kiss her cheek and she looks at me.

"Do you know Caleb Prior?" I'm surprised by the twist of the conversation.

"The nerd that loves blue? Yeah, her mother used to invite us to dinner sometimes"

"Well, his mother is my mother too" Her voice is barely a whisper. I turn to look at her, shocked.

"What?" I'm so confused right now.

"Natalie Prior is my biological mom._ My _mom invited the Prior's to dinner today. She told me and I came running here because I didn't know where else to go" She starts to sob and I hug her so tight.

"I don't know who my family is anymore" She says and I kiss her with force.

"I'll be your family" She doesn't answer, she just grabs me by the neck and kisses me like I'm a meal and she has been starving for a long time. I doesn't bother me anyway.

We continue with those kisses until we don't have air left. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. Then she starts to cry again. She tries to cover it but she can't control anything. I put her in my arms and go upstairs, hoping that my father will be out for a long time. We get to my room and I put her in my bed, I hand her a clean sweatshirt that is mine. Her dress is ripped and dirty. She looks at me and smiles. Her smile is sad and small. I smile back and exit the room, go downstairs to the kitchen and prepare some hot chocolate.

I knock before going inside my room. Tris opens the door and I see her with my sweatshirt onthat looks like a small dress in her tiny frame. She allows me to get in and I do it, with the two cups on my hand. I hand her one and turn the TV on, I put a movie and cuddle next to Tris in my bed. She rests her head on my shoulder and I kiss the top of it. I notice her breathing becomes heavy and I put her head on the pillow. She is exhausted. I get the empty cups and go downstairs. I get to the kitchen and put them in the wet sink. Someone opens the door and I close my eyes, hoping Tris is smart enough not to come down if she wakes up. I wash the cups and put them in the right cabinet like I didn't get any.

"Son, do you know where my suitcase is?" He doesn't take his coat off so he must be in a rush.

"I'll get it for you sir" I quickly go to his bedroom and spot the black leather briefcase in the bed. Tris opens my bedroom door and she is about to say something when I tell her with my hand not to. She nods and closes the door quietly.

I go down and hand Marcus the suitcase. He hands me some money, not much and looks at me in the eye.

"I'll be gone for two days, when I come back you and I will…talk" I close my eyes and nod. Of course we won't be talking. He goes out and I quickly let a shaky breath out. I go upstairs again to find Tris sitting on my bed checking her phone.

"Hey" I say as I close the door.

"Hey, I have two missed calls and a lot of texts. Should I call Zeke?" She turns to look at me. She looks confused and lost. It hurts to see her like that.

"Are you ready?" I'd do it for her but that's not what I'm supposed to do. Tris is brave enough to deal with her problems, I'll just stand by her side.

"I think so…Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I'll be gone by tonight" She scared and (again) it breaks my heart to see her like this.

"You can stay as long as you want, my dad is out of town" She nods and starts to call Zeke. He answers and I can almost hear how he yells to his sister. He is clearly worried.

"I'm fine. Don't wait for me tonight…No, I won't drink or have sex Zeke!...I'm safe…Are the Priors gone?...Not yet?...They are losing their time if they are waiting for me…Bye" She hangs up and turns to look at me. I smile.

"Did you die?" I ask her playfully as I sit next to her.

"I will when I go back. Will you go to my funeral?"

"Only if there's cake"

…

"Here we are" I say as I park in front of her house.

"Do you think they'll kill me?"

"Maybe…Tris I have something to tell you" She turns to look at me and grabs my hand.

"Okay, what?" She smiles and I try to smile but I can't. I have to look serious, I put her ear next to my mouth and smile.

"I might be in love with you" I whisper and she giggles.

"But?"

"I want to be sure before I say it" I tell her and she kisses me softly.

"Then you should know me better" She says and I kiss her again.

"Well, then I love you" I say and she smiles, blushing.

"I love you too, thank you so much Tobias. Wish me luck!" She gets out and I see her frame entering her house with my sweatshirt still on.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**XXX**

Tris

I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm brave because I'm not. Many people look at me with pity because of the family situations I'm in. Other people smile and say that I'm dealing perfectly with it. But the truth is that isn't easy for me or my brothers or my mom and clearly wasn't easy for my dad. I have a special memory of my childhood. It was Uriah's birthday so all relatives that lived around the country came to our house. I was playing with my brothers and their friends when I got tired and went to get a glass of water to the kitchen. But before I could get in they were two ladies gossiping. Sadly, they were my mother's cousins.

"That girl doesn't belong here"

"I don't know how she can be part of this family"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Then my father came and heard them too. He asked them politely to leave. Then he said:

"Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong here because you do. You will always be a Pedrad"

I miss my dad. I know he would know what to do if he was in the situation I am.

When I open the principal door I don't see anyone. I don't hear anyone. No lights are turned on and for a moment I feel better and I manage to get to the bottom of the stairs. But then the door opens.

"…I never thought she would run away, I believed that she would take it calmly. Natalie feels guilty" My mom says and turns the lights on. She quickly sees me then Uriah and Zeke come in and stare at me with pity. That's when I get angry.

"How long did you know this?" I ask no one in particular.

"Since you were little, after your father died. It was hard for me too." My mom answers and I put my hands in fists.

"We found out after you came back from London." Zeke answers for both of my brothers.

"Did you really think that I would take this calmly? I just found out that my biological family lives across the street, that my biological mom knew about me and didn't mind to show up after sixteen years, that my family left me at the front door of some people 'hoping' that they would take care of me and luckily they did. How do you want me to deal with that?" Tears are running down my cheeks and all the bravery that I felt with Tobias this afternoon is gone. My mom is looking at me with sadness and other thing I can't understand on her eyes.

"I can't believe you think that. Tris, Natalie didn't leave you on the front door of the first house she saw. She had reasons, she wanted the best for you! Like every mom does! She-"

"I thought that the best for a family was to stay together no matter how hard the situation is! I know that you wouldn't have abandoned me…Right?" I'm scared of her answer, she is the family I actually love and I don't want to know that she would have left me with strangers.

She sighs and then answers: "I don't know, Tris you-" I go running to my bedroom. And I thought she loved me! I close the door behind me and throw myself on the bed. I can't cry right now but eventually I do.

I promise myself that never would abandon my family.

After hours of crying my eyes out I realize how selfish I was. Maybe Natalie's life wasn't the best when I was born and maybe she wanted the best for me. Maybe she did the right thing. I'm so ashamed of myself, I won't be able to face my mom.

Someone knocks on my door and it opens. Uriah comes in with the Nutella jar and three spoons. He smiles sadly and sits down next to me on my bed. He hands me one spoon and I dig it on the chocolate.

"Why am I such a bad person?" I think my question got him by surprise. Then Zeke comes in and grabs the third spoon.

"You're not" They say at the same time.

"I am, I mean, I said horrible things to mom and now I realize that I'm selfish"

"You have the right to say horrible things but maybe you said them to the wrong person" Zeke says and I nod.

"It's hard for us to know that you another brother out there" Uri whispers and I turn to look at him. I want to cry now. Again

"Are you kidding? You guys are the only brothers I will ever have. I know you guys are the best in this world. I'm glad I'm your little sis" I tell them and kiss their cheeks that are covered with Nutella.

"Talking about big brothers… Where were you?" Zeke asks and I blush. I thought Tobias told him about us.

"I..was with…Christina?" It sounds like a question. They caught me.

"Really? Because she just posted on Instagram that she is spending all the money she had on some fancy boots" Now Uriah is talking.

"Okay, I was with my boyfriend" I mutter and both of them have their eyes wide open.

"Who is he?!"

"We'll kick his butt!"

"He must be a Pansycake!"

"Do we know him?!"

"He is Four. You aren't kicking anyone's butt! He is not a pansycake, Uriah! Of course you know him!" I'm screaming those answers to their faces.

"Four? My best friend?" Zeke is surprised like Uriah.

"Are you angry?"

"I'm glad that is him and not just a random idiot. I'll kick him if he hurts you though" Uri answers and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll kill him" Zeke says and eats a spoon full of chocolate.

"No one will kill anyone but I'm glad you would do that"

They laugh and end the last bit of chocolate that was in the jar.

"Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Yes?"

"You are a…virgin, right?"

I blush and punch him in the arm. Uriah chuckles and turns on the Tv.

For a moment, I appreciate their company and allow myself to believe that we are a family. I know that we are.


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to say something: Everytime I publish a new fic or start to write something, I do it because I have all the intention of finishing it. I know I've been really absent and my Fic is not even ****_that_**** good. But I try, I swear I try. This is fic is special for me because my Fanfiction life started here. I really enjoy writing for you, guys. I never get tired of reviews, messages and your support. I just wouldn't leave you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I'm not a assassin (yet) so I am not Veronica Roth. **

I sit in Cristina's bed, tissues in my hands and tears in my cheeks. She hands me a cup of tea and I sip calmly.

"So, they just told you after sixteen years? Did you ever think the Priors were your family?"

I flinch at the mention of the name and sigh, "Yeah, after sixteen damn years. It never crossed my mind that they were…my blood. I mean, yeah, they came for dinner often and they were always nice but that was it. My parents had other friends so they weren't anything special. They were really supportive after my dad passed away, but everyone was."

Chris sighs as she rubs her eyes, "I get that you have the right of knowing the truth but, why now? Why not in two years? Or when you get married?"

"Sixteen are special, right?" I laugh humorlessly and she does too.

"Right. Trust me, you won't forget yours."

XXX

School is normal; classes are normal and my friends are normal. But at the same time, everything has changed.

I used to be able to look at Caleb Prior in the eye and offer a tiny smile, but now, I can't be in the same room as him. Sometimes he tries to speak to me but, luckily, my friends save me. But one day I'm not so lucky.

"Hey Tris!" Caleb yells at me across the hall in school.

I look around quickly but no one I know personally is here, just Nita (and, of course, she doesn't help me).

"Hi." I mutter nervously.

"How have you been?"

"I've had better days." I tell him simply, "What about you?"

"Same," Caleb scratches the back of his neck and sighs "my mom suggested that maybe you would like to come to our house for…whatever you need."

I nod softly, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank her for me."

Caleb leaves with an awkward smile on his face that makes me chuckle a little.

Then everything goes dark because some strong and big hands are pressing against my eyes and do not allow me to see. It smells delicious so I quickly turn around and kiss the person that owns those hands. He responds immediately ("what a slut" is what I hear, probably from Nita).

"Really, dude? She is my little sister." Zeke complains and I laugh.

I open my eyes and stare at Tobias' beautiful orbs. Tori, our music's teacher, passes by and says something like "no PDA" with a laugh.

"Sorry, Zeke. I can't help myself."

All of us head to the parking lot, where Zeke's Jeep is waiting for us. He turns to Shauna and holds her waist as he tells her something funny and she laughs loudly. Uri hugs Mar and just stays there, holding her. Will is carrying Chris and kissing her passionately. Yes, after all, they realized they love each other. Tobias and I stand here awkwardly. We only have like three days of being official and we are not fans of making out in public. I lean on Zeke's truck and interlace my fingers with Tobias'.

"So, why 'Four'?" I ask him and he frowns. A cute frown in his bad-ass face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nickname," I tell him, with a smile. "when we first met, you said 'I am Four'. Why 'Four'?"

"Right." he says, with a smile and his eyes staring at mine "Well, I used to play soccer when I was like six, and I was number four." His eyes darken and I cress his cheekbone "Plus, my name was a connection with my father and I wanted to lose it."

I don't say anything. Until I decide to change the subject.

"Caleb said I could always visit them if I had a problem or something." I tell him, sighing.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I mean, of course I want some answers but I don't even want to see them." I sigh again.

"If you want, I can come with you." He whispers, looking away and blushing. I grin.

I pull his face until his lips touch mine. My stomach flips and my eyes close. He kisses me back. I wonder how someone that has gone through a lot can be so gentle and caring. I realize, Tobias hasn't changed for the suffering, in fact, it only made him stronger.

"I would love that."

…

"Tris, are you sure about this?"

I gulp but nod carefully. I'm standing in front of the Prior's principal door. Tobias is holding my hand. I feel so tiny in front of the white door. The house looks so cozy and warm but at the same time, I feel it's going to devour me. Tobias squeezes my hand and I knock softly. The door opens and Andrew Prior appears. At first, he looks surprised then happy, then confused when he sees Tobias and then upset when he sees our hands.

"Beatrice, I never thought you would come." He says after a while and smiles.

"It's Tris. I never thought I would come either." I tell him honestly and he nods. "I hope you don't mind."

"Don't be silly! Please, come in."

The first impression I have is that it is a lovely house. The walls have clear colors, there are portraits and photos hanged in them and the carpet that covers the floor is brown. I imagine a young Tris running around these halls with a dress, two pigtails and pink ribbons. I scoff in my mind. I imagine a young Caleb being so busy with school that has no time to play with his sister. I imagine myself being a shy girl, with formal clothes and always clean clothes. I just can't see myself like that.

Andrew guides us until the living room comes into view. We sit and he sighs happily.

"So, Tris, who is this young man?"

"My name is Tobias Eaton, sir." Tobias says before I have time to process the question.

"Really? The last time I saw you, you were a little boy!" Andrew says and laughs.

Why did he say his last name? Why do they know each other?

"I didn't know you knew each other." I say.

"Of course I know him! His father is a great friend of mine, by the way, how is he?"

Tobias tenses and I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Travelling. He's on a business trip right now."

"Marcus has always been a busy man." Andrew says and sighs. "So what relationship do you have with Tris?"

"He is my boyfriend." I say and smile a little.

"Your mother allowed it?"

"I don't know, I never asked her." I snap, because of the judging tone he used.

"Alright."

"Where is Natalie?" asks Tobias, lightening the air.

"In bed." Andrew answers and sighs.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly.

"Cancer, Tris. Natalie has cancer."

**I kinda liked it. I know that it is a cliff-hanger but I love drama. DRAMA AND I FOREVER ^u^**

**I really hope you don't hate me and that you still like to read my Fic. Because I still love you. **

**I'm here to stay, cupcakes! Review! Leave the love! I love reading your opinions. What do you think about FourTris? I just love those two.**

**HAPPY POST: **

"Hi"

"Hi"

"And your boyfriend?"

"In a book. Yours?"

"Same"

"..."

"..."

"Do you realize we are going to die alone?"

"Yep"

**A kiss,**

**-Tris**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Divergnt, our lovely blonde wouldn't have died.**

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks me once we sit in his car.

"Yes…No-I don't know." I tell him and turn to look at him, "I don't know."

"Tris, it's okay to cry every once in a while. You've been dealing with these problems since you were little. You can be weak and let someone else hold you."

"Well, these days it feels that I'm crying all the time," I say, "Anyway, who is going to hold me now? My brothers have been doing that since I was little. My mom…she has her own problems and dad is gone. Who is going to hold me now?"

"I will. I'm going to hold you, Tris." Tobias whispers and I turn to look at him.

He is staring at my eyes with such intensity that my knees feel like jelly. I look back at him and try to smile. Tobias makes me feel like everything will be okay, like my family problems will be solved and that maybe, I can have a normal life again and that he is going to be by my side while that happens. And I thank him deeply because I need that feeling in my life. And because I don't seem to find any words, I kiss him. I kiss him hoping he'll understand how much I appreciate what he does to me, how much I need him and how much I love him.

_Love him, are you sure, Tris? _A voice in my head suddenly asks. I smile in the kiss and pull away nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asks, smiling.

"I have something to tell you."

"And, what is that?" he asks.

"I think I might be in love with you." I whisper and look down.

"Well, I think that I _am_ in love with you." He retorts as he lifts my chin with his finger. I meet his eyes and blush.

"You do?"

"Yep." He pecks me on the lips and I chuckle. "But I'm still waiting to be sure to tell you, though. I don't want to scare you."

"Then you should know me better." I say and he laughs softly. God, that sound.

"Well, then I love you." He says and I kiss him.

"I think it's time that you meet Dad." I tell him once we pull away.

"Wow, big step." He says and I laugh "You guide me,"

"To the cemetery."

…

Dad's stone is always decorated with flowers. Mom buys flowers every Sunday, comes here and leaves them around her husband's grave. Tobias insisted on buying flowers for him. I didn't know why but he said he wanted to make a good first impression. I laughed.

When we arrive to his place, I sit on the grass and hug my knees. Tobias sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple. I try to smile as my eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, Dad." I greet an invisible person, "I wanted to introduce you to Tobias. He is my boyfriend now. Please don't be mad."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Pedrad," Tobias says.

"I really hope you like him," I say, "He's been really supportive all this time and he even brought you flowers."

Tobias and I start placing the flowers around the stone as I cry silently, wondering what he would say if he was here. Would he want me to visit Natalie? Or ignore her because she just looked for me? I guess he would like the first option.

"Tobias, would you mind leaving me alone for a few minutes with my dad?" I ask him and he shakes her head before kissing me softly. He stands up and walks away. I turn to Dad.

"Why is Natalie here, dad? Does she expect me to run to her arms after 16 years? Did she look after me because she is sick?" I ask him and start crying, "I miss you so much, daddy. I need you more than ever. Mom misses you too. Zeke and Uriah need you. I wish you were here to tell me what the right thing to do is. I need you."

I sit in the grass sobbing until' someone hugs me from behind. I just cry louder. Tobias tries to calm me and, eventually, he does. I stare at his blue orbs and mutter:

"I hope Dad likes you."

"I hope so too." He says and pulls me to my feet with him. "I'll take you home, Tris."

We start walking to his car and head home. The way is silent and soft music plays on the radio.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me _

I look through the window for a while. I feel a hand grabbing mine. I look up and find Tobias staring at me.

_Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look  
Need some self control  
And deep down, I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt _

Everything happens too fast.

Both of us look in front to find a truck coming right to our direction. It doesn't look like it will stop. And it doesn't. It hits our car with such force that I end up collapsed in the windshield, pain invading my body.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me _

The last thing I feel is a squeeze on my hand.

**Please, don't hate me. You see, this is something that had to happen. Tris will realize a few things because of this accident. As you know (If you read my disclaimer), I would ****_never _****kill Trissy or Four. They are just too important for me. **

**I would like to thank everyone that left a review for the last chapter! I appreciate it very much! I love you guys!**

**Review! Leave the love!**

**The song is "Stay with me" by Sam Smith. Just in case you didn't know already.**

**I'm glad everyone likes Happy Posts. Let's see the new one!**

**HAPPY POST:**

Imagine being deaf and then finding out farts make noise.

**I found it inda funny. Just imagine! *sighs happily* I just love Tumblr!**

**See you next week, my darlings,**

**-Tris.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, my cupcakes! How are you?I hope you are doing alright, **

**First of all, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was a CRAZY day and I just felt soooo tired. But here I am with a new chapter. **

**Thanks to all the reviews! I swear I didn't kill anyone and no one lost the memory! **

**DISCLAIMER: Skip this and read the chapter, you pansycake! (I don't own Divergent)**

"So, how are you feeling?" Dad asks.

We are sitting in a hospital bed. I'm crossed leg in the mattress while he sits by my feet. The room is all white and, if you look through the window, Chicago remains there, all white too: the buildings, the streets and the ferris wheel. The only color around is the clear blue sky. Everything is so peaceful. I look down and find myself in a white hospital gown. My feet are bare and my blonde hair looks perfect. I look at my dad with my mouth half open.

"Is this heaven?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"You're not dead, Trissy. You are asleep." He explains and I sigh in relief, "I thought I could visit you. I don't have much time though."

"But this looks so…real, Dad, where are we?" I ask with fear clear in my voice.

"It's what I like to call 'Land of dreams'." He says and I smile.

"It feels weird having you around," I say honestly, "How are you here?"

"Because you want me here, sweetie. It's all in your mind."

"You make me sound like I am crazy." I say and he laughs.

"You are not crazy, Tris, you are just going through a hard time." I nod at his answer.

"What do I do when I wake up?" I ask him as I play with my flawless hair.

"Well, you are going to ask your mom for some answers. She is going to answer gladly. You are going to talk with Natalie and Andrew and realize they are good people." He says and sighs, "Everything will be fine, honey."

"Why would she come back after 16 years? I don't get it." I mutter after a while as I lay down in the bed.

"She was very young when you were born, Tris. Natalie is a very selfless woman, she always was. When you were born, she was just finishing college. Maybe she was 22 or something. Your mom and I were older. Andrew… he couldn't do anything. Both of their families disapproved what they did. And they knew that the best for you was to live with a good family. So Natalie took you to us." He explains with tears on his eyes. I never saw my dad crying and I don't want to do it now.

"When she showed up in your fifth birthday," he continues after rubbing his eyes, "Your mom and I were so angry at her. But then we understood her reasons. If we were in the same situation, we would have done the same. We agreed she could act like a family friend for a while. Caleb was already there. You used to play with him a lot but, of course, you don't remember. Then, the next year, she was diagnosed. She survived. Then again. She survived. And now again. The thing is that she thinks she won't make it this time, Tris. So she showed up." He whispers the last part and I sigh.

"Really? What if she didn't have cancer, would she still show up?" I ask him, raising my voice.

"I think she would, honey," Dad says calmly. "Why don't you give her a chance? She is dying."

"But the other times she was dying too and she wasn't there, what makes this time different?"

"Caleb," he answers.

"Caleb? What does he have to do with all this?" I ask him but immediately shut up.

"Well, he is her son. And your brother," I flinch at his answer, "He knew his mother wanted to see you. And he is trying hard to grant all her wishes because he thinks she won't make it,"

"I guess I'll never really understand this until' I have kids or cancer." I tell him and he nods.

"Probably,"

We remain in comfortable silence and after a few minutes I open my mouth:

"Dad?"

"Yes, Trissy?"

"What do you think about Tobias?" I ask shyly and he smiles.

"He's a good boy. It looks like he really cares for you; I would dare to say he loves you,"

I look at him with hope in my eyes.

"Really?" My father nods and I frown, my eyes filling with tears, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," he answers after a while. I close my eyes. "You both are pretty strong and brave."

"What will happen with Marcus? You know, his dad." I ask as he puts the thin blanket over my body.

"Well, those are his demons. Not ours. You have your own, honey. Just stand by his side and he will be okay. You guys are going to be just fine," he whispers and kisses my forehead.

"You promise?"

"I swear,"

I start to cry softly against the pillow. Dad caresses my cheek and I look at him,

"I miss you," I say and he smiles sadly at me.

"I miss you too. All of you." He whispers as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "Would you tell your mom and brothers I love them?"

"I'd love too." I mutter. "You should appear in our dreams more often,"

"I just do it when you need it," he says. "I think you should wake up now."

"I don't want to wake up, Dad. It's just a nightmare out there," I tell him.

"But everyone is worried," he says as he stands up. I hold him by his arm.

"Don't go, Dad." I plead as another sob escapes me.

"Are you crazy? I'm always around. I'll always be,"

"Can you give me a hug?" I ask, still holding him.

"Sure." He says as he opens his arms and I jump into him. He still smells like chocolate cake. We pull apart, "Good luck out there, Tris. Remember I love you. Everything will be fine, okay? And when you need me, just think about the good old days. I'll be with you as long as you don't forget me."

"I won't, dad. I promise." I whisper as I lay down again. He gives me a last kiss in the cheek and heads to the room's door. "I love you too."

He grins at me and exits the room. I wait to hear footsteps but everything is silent. I close my eyes and allow myself to cry for a moment.

I think about the good old days, when Dad arrived with a chocolate cake in my birthday and a pink bag in his hands. I opened the bag to find a doll dressed in a black dress and a tattoo in her arm made with a marker. It was a Barbie dressed with dark clothes and marks over the plastic. She even had her own plastic gun. I grinned at my father because I finally had a toy like the one my brothers had. He made me feel like a true Pedrad.

With a smile, I fall asleep.

**Okay, what do you guys think? Leave a review to see your opinion :)**

**I don't know how you pictured the room but I swear it was not heaven. Just a place where the people that are sleep in the hospital go to mingle. Yes, they do that. Her dad is sweet. I kinda picture him like an old Zeke xD. Hey! Pedrad brothers appear next chapter! And we'll see how Number Boy is doing! **

**See you next monday, lovelies. Leave the love and have some Dauntless cake in Four's hnor! Happy 4 day!**

**HAPPY POST:**

**mom: **you're so beautiful, sweetie!

**dad: **if any boy asks you out, I'm coming for him.

**grandparents: **you're so gorgeous, guys must be all over you.

**friends of parents:** you're going to break a lot of hearts

**friends: **you're pretty, now shut up.

**boys: **why is taht potato looking at me?

**OMG I DIED WHEN I FIRST SAW IT XD**

**A kiss, my cupcakes,**

**-Tris**


	23. Chapter 23

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO VR**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

When I wake up again, a machine beeps by my side. My eyelids feel too heavy to be opened so I lay there, feeling my torso contracting in pain as I breath slowly. Am I in a bed? In a hospital bed?

I moan in pain as I flutter my eyes open. It takes a moment for them to adjust to the white brightness in the room. Like my dream. I blink a few times before actually focusing my mind in one object. No, wait, one _person_.

It's my mother.

She's sitting beside me in what looks like a really uncomfortable chair. She's sound asleep and leaning against her own shoulder. Bags are under her eyes, like she hasn't been sleeping for days. I don't bother her and look around again.

The hospital room is rather nice with the light-brown walls and pale ceiling. A large window to my right gives me a beautiful view of the city. A small vase with flowers lies in the night table. In front of my bed, a sofa is filled with two teenagers snoring and sleeping.

Uri and Zeke.

They are leaning against the other and drooling on themselves. A sweet sight, really.

I lie still, listening to occasional beeping and focusing on my pain. I raise a hand carefully to my forehead and wince as I touch the thick bandage wrapped around it.

"…I end up collapsed in the windshield…"

I must have gotten the worst damage in my head.

Down, a cast is wrapping one of my wrists and a leg, from thigh to ankle. I move my head from side to side, trying to figure out where Tobias is. How is he? Is he okay?

Tears start to form in my eyes and I try to blink them away. I shouldn't be crying if I don't know how he really is. But what is he is worse than me? What if he doesn't remember anything?

What if he didn't make it?

I shake my head as I feel my heart speed up in fear and close my eyes. I can't believe that with only a few months of knowing him I can't imagine life without him.

"Tris? You okay? Does anything hurt?"

I open my eyes and find Zeke leaning over me; he has bags under his eyes and I feel the rush of guilt wash over because he hasn't been sleeping well because of me. I shake my head but then nod.

"Everything hurts," I mutter. He is about to call a nurse when I ask him to stop. "But I don't care. Where's Four? How is he?"

He smiles sadly at me and sits by the end of the bed, the side where my good leg is.

"He is still asleep. Doctors say he will wake soon." He presses his lips before continuing. "He is in worse shape than you, though."

I nod once as the tears form again.

"I need to see him, Zeke," I say as I start to rise from my lying position. Pain. In my ribs, in my back, in my arms; in all my torso.

My brother quickly comes up and pushes me back gently.

"You have too many bruises, Trissy. Nothing broken but real damage."

"But I have to—"

"Tris? You up?" A sleepy Uriah asks. He slowly walks towards me and tries to smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I…I hurts…but I…" I take a deep breath. "I want to see Four."

Uriah looks to Zeke and he looks back then look back to mom. The woman is still sleeping in the chair soundly, her hair a mess of curls. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping for a while.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A day." Zeke answers and kisses my forehead sweetly. "We missed you."

"We were so freaking worried, Tris. Do you know what it's like to get a call, saying your sister has been in a crash because an idiot was drunk and hit her and her boyfriend? It scares you, Beatrice, it really does." Uriah mutters. "We got here as the ambulance delivered you two. You wouldn't wake up and I…" He falls silent. "I thought we would lose you."

"But we didn't." Zeke interferes as he walks towards Uriah and hugs him. "And now the four of us are going to solve this, okay? And Tris will get better and so will Four."

"Five of us," I correct him and both of them look at me, confused. "Don't forget Dad. I dreamt with him all this time."

Uriah smiles at me before getting closer and kissing my head. Then he rubs his eyes.

"I need coffee." And with that, he leaves to the cafeteria.

"I need to call Christina. She rudely asked me to call her as soon as you woke up. She wants to come with the rest of the gang."

Zeke walks out to the corridor with his phone in hand and I'm left to deal with my pain, and the immense wish of seeing Tobias.

When Uriah comes back, he is pushing a wheelchair as silently as he can.

"What the—" I'm stopped when he raises a finger to his mouth, saying 'shut up' and then points to mom. The woman moves a little but doesn't wake up.

Zeke quickly closes the door behind him after looking trough the corridor twice. And I get it. They are going to get me out of the room.

"Tris, this will hurt, but you need to accept it and shut up, okay?" Zeke whispers and I nod.

Uriah passes an arm trough my bruised back as Zeke does the same but in the other side. My oldest brother leans and carefully takes the upper part of my leg, the one in the cast, so it's fully stretched and stiff. I need to shut my eyes and bite back the sob that wants to escape. They walk me as quickly as they can to the wheelchair and drop me softly. I cry a little before cleaning my face with my wrist.

"Great," I mumble. "Now take me to Tobias."

…

Tobias' room is in the upper floor. Uriah pushes the wheelchair softly. No nurse or doctor asks where are we going and no one has come to chase us.

Nobody is in his room when Zeke checks.

"I'm going down to stay with mom in case she wakes up and freaks out." Uriah says. "Zeke will stay and walk around so he can take you back or someone comes."

I nod. "Thank you, guys." I say to them and they smile.

"Break a leg in there, Trissy." Uriah answers happily, then looks at my leg and frowns. "Sorry."

I smile at him and push myself in. They close the door behind me.

I cover my mouth at the sight before me.

Tobias' once handsome face is covered in bruises (just as I think mine must be), the biggest one covering his closed eye with a disgusting shade of purple. One of his feet is in a cast, but only from toes to calf. His right arm is in a cast too and I can see bandages peeking up from his hospital gown. His head is bandaged as well. His skin looks oddly pale and yellow.

I slowly push myself to his side in the stupid wheel chair. I reach and take his left hand in mine and plant small kisses over his cold fingers. It breaks to see him here, and I can't but feel that is my fault.

I end up with my forehead on his mattress and both of my hands clasping his. I know I'm crying but, who cares at this point? If I hadn't suggested visiting my dad we wouldn't have ended here. Tobias wouldn't have ended here.

"I'm really sorry," I whisper to him but don't have a response back.

There's a knock on the door and Zeke's head pops in.

"Sorry to interrupt but mom's up."

…

He pushes me back to my room as I let myself cry silently. When we enter, our mother is sitting in my hospital bed with an exhausted/worried look on her pretty face.

"Beatrice," She calls me when I enter and I try to look away from her.

My brothers help me up to the bed and I don't bother to stay silent. I moan loudly as I lean against the old pillow.

"How could you do this?" Mom scolds them. "She is in pain, she doesn't have any kind of painkiller in her system, and you had to ask before doing this. Where did you take her anyway?"

"I wanted to see Four," I answer for them. "I wanted to see how he is."

"Tris, you need to wait before doing something like that." She tries to smile. "But you never wait, do you? How are you feeling?"

"Worse and worse." I answer honestly. "Everything hurts,"

Mom reaches down and kisses my forehead. "It'll get better, Tris." She reaches behind me to press a red button, the one that calls a nurse.

"I am sorry, Mom. I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You meant it because you said it. But I get it, Tris. And I'll be here to help you solve everything out."

"Really?" I look up to her and she nods.

"Really."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd keep reading my fanfic.**

**Hiii! How are you all my FourTris shippers? I stink, I know. But, you know how life gets in everything and you know, I'm not planing on leaving this fic. **

**Feedback and reviews are appreciated **

**Also, if you celebrated Christmas, I hoped you had an amazing one. And, of course, happy 2016! I know 2015 it's not over yet but I won't update until' next year so, have a happy New Year.**

**I love you, *virtual hugs and kisses*,  
**

**—Tris**


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS TO THE BEAUTIFUL VR.**

**Chapter 24**

I watch how a petite nurse makes my hospital bed while Mom helps to put a loose shirt over my head, making sure not to touch my head or my wrist. We didn't bother with pants, so she just threw one of the few skirts I own over my legs. It was too hard with my large cast. Mom drags a finger to her mouth and frowns.

"Beatrice, have you taken a bath or shower recently?" she asks.

"Why?"

"Your hair…it smells, honey."

I blush and shake my head. "No, it has been days since the nurses 'cleaned' me, remember?" I put air quotes in "clean". Those ladies just ran a wet sponge along my skin, respecting my intimate areas. It's hard to wash yourself when you can't wet the cast that covers all your leg.

"We'll figure it out at home." Mom whispers and leaves the room to talk to my doctor, probably.

It has been a week since I woke up from the terrible accident. Uriah and Zeke had to return to school, but Mom got permission to help me today. It has been a busy day, with my mother signing forms, receiving medicines and orders and getting me some clean clothes. She was really glad I was released today and so was I.

But Tobias hasn't yet.

His doctor says he needs a few more days to recover enough to go home, and he will still need a couple of months —like I will— for his leg, and then more time to recover full movement. Exactly what my doctor said.

Plus, Marcus hasn't showed up to sign his leaving permission and all the other forms. Tobias is 18, but they need his father's permission. I would be okay with it, except for the fact that his father only showed up once, and he won't for who knows how long. It pisses me off. But I must remain calm, for Tobias and for myself.

Natalie, Andrew and Caleb came to visit me once. Mom was as surprised as I was, but didn't deny them the entrance like I wish she would have. They stayed shortly, only to check on me. I tried to look for any signs of illness in Natalie, but I only saw fatigue in her eyes. They left when Uri and Zeke arrived to visit after school.

Mom comes back in with a wheelchair. My eyes light up.

"Can I go see Four before we leave?" I ask, not wanting to look so eager. Mom nods with a smile and puts in the wheelchair with the help of the nurse that was making my bed.

Mom takes the handles and leads me to Tobias' room. As soon as we leave the elevator I see a nurse exiting his room and she approaches us as soon as she sees us. I have visited at every opportunity I've had since he woke up —and even before that— that his doctor and nurses recognize me every time they see me. One of them said we make a cute match.

"I just gave him a pill to help him sleep. He wanted to see you, Tris." She says and leaves with a smile.

"Mom, I need to hurry before I leave. Those pills make him so sleepy he won't notice I'm there," I tell my mother as she takes me down the hall and to his door.

"I'll be back soon, Tris. Tell him I said good luck." I nod and my mother leaves. I push myself into his room and close the door behind me. Tobias' head turns at the sound.

"Hi," he whispers. I push myself to his side and kiss his cheek softly.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" I ask and run my hand trough his hair. He shakes his head.

"No. My nurse told me I had to so she gave me a pill, but I wanted to see you. I knew you would come to visit." He says softly and I smile. "Will you come to visit even if you're not around anymore?"

"Of course I will. I can't go to school yet so I will be around here so often you will get tired of me." I say and he chuckles.

"I don't think that can ever happen."

I lean in and kiss him softly. Tobias falls asleep in no time. I lean in my wheel chair and keep his left hand in mine.

He has a much better shape than the day I woke up. The bruises in his face are fully recovered. The one in his eye is just a shade now. His doctor has removed some bandages in his torso, but he still needs medicines and ointments for that part of his body. His skin recovered his natural color and his eyes look livelier than the day he woke up. It happened two days after I did.

_I'm sitting in my hospital bed as my mom brushes my hair softly. I look through the window. The sun is raising high, covering Chicago with its light and heat. But I'm feeling down. Doctors said he would wake soon, but how long is that? They all say this is normal, but what if he never wakes up? I clutch my hospital gown in my fist to keep myself from crying. _

_"__Tris, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mom asks softly. "Is it about Four?" _

_I nod once and she stops brushing and gives me a soft hug. _

_"__I won't tell you he'll wake up soon because I don't know that. But I will tell you how strong and brave you are. So you need to be strong for him and for yourself. When he wakes up, he will see a strong girl that has been waiting for him since she woke up. You be that girl, okay?"_

_I smile sadly to her words and nod. _

_Three hours later I'm sitting in my wheelchair outside Four's room. Zeke ran into my room yelling Tobias was up. I tried to push myself as fast as I could. _

_His Doctor exits his room and smiles when he sees us._

_"__Mr. Eaton is awake. He was shaken up at first but we gave him a pill and he's in much better shape now." He says and looks down at me. "He is waiting for you."_

_My heart shrinks in my chest and I gulp before pushing myself inside his room. Someone closes the door behind me. _

_"__Tris?" I look up and find Tobias staring at me. He's sitting in his hospital bed, a pile of pillows behind his back. _

_"__Hi," I mutter and push myself closer. I try to smile but fail when I see the way he stares at me. _

_"__This is my fault, Tris. I'm sorry. I didn't see the—"_

_I cut his words and shake my head. _

_"__Don't say that, Tobias. It was not your fault or mine. I see that now. We're okay now, we're safe and in one piece, and that's what matters to me right now."_

_Tobias looks down at his hands and frowns, but nods after a minute. "You're right."_

_"__How are you feeling?" I ask softly and take his left hand in mine. _

_"__As good as I can." He says simply and I smile. _

_"__You looked awful a couple of days ago," I admit. "I thought…you weren't going to make it." My heart shrinks again at the thought. I have to look down. I don't want Tobias to see me cry. I should be strong for him and for me._

_"__Tris, I'm okay, alright? I'm alive and in one piece." I look up to see his tired eyes. He's smiling. "We're going to get out of here and heal, okay?"_

_I nod and smile back to him._

_"__We're going to make it, Tris."_

That seemed impossible before he woke up, but Tobias gave me hope.

He still does.

…

I visit the next day, finally showered and with good-smelling hair. Zeke and Shauna offered to take me after school and I agreed. Uri had a date with Marlene. He almost didn't go but I forced him. Uriah needs to take his mind of me and focus on his girlfriend.

Shauna knocks and Zeke pushes my wheelchair in and places me next to Tobias.

Tobias looks up and smiles when he sees us.

"God, I haven't seen you in a while," Shauna says to him with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My doctor said I just need Marcus to come and then I'm free."

"He still hasn't come?" Zeke asks stiffly. Tobias shakes his head. "Do you know at least where he is?"

"Business trip, apparently." Tobias whispers. "He said that when he came."

"I…I brought you cookies!" I say, breaking the tension and changing the topic. I hand him the small box in my lap.

"Thank you, Tris." He says and smiles softly.

Shauna and Zeke sit in the couch and start talking calmly with Tobias. I feel a pressure in my chest, like something —or someone— is not okay.

That's when someone knocks the door.

Mom's red face pops in. She's been running. She's holding her phone to her chest.

"Tris," she calls me and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "It's Natalie. She's dying."

**My small dauntless cupcakes! Oh, I missed you all so much! **

**We have 2 or 3 more chapters before the Epilogue, I already know what happens there((:**

**You are all the best, you know? Staying with me even after months of not updating. Someone should give you all a cake.**

**Sorry for that ending but I love drama. I'm a Drama Queen. Leave a review to let me know what you think **

**Up next chapter: Tris gets some answers and Tobias gets realeased from Hospital.**

**FOURTRIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL :3**

**Oh, I changed my username, I'm not TrisMellarkHerondale anymore. I'm TheMessedUpFangirl now((:**

**Love you all, **

**—****TMUF**


	25. Chapter 25

**102038901289312898% sure I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 25**

I watch as her chest rises and falls steadily.

Natalie Prior looks unbelievable relaxed and beautiful even in death's bed.

Her dirty blonde hair is sprayed around her sleeping face like a halo, and the tubes that help her breathe around her nose don't affect the calmness on her face. I can see myself in her. We have the same big nose, though hers looks elegant in her face. The same little mouth and the same small figure. Some stirs in my stomach while I look at her.

"You should go in, Tris."

I turn my head around and find Andrew standing against the wall in the hallway to his and Natalie's bedroom. I shift uncomfortably in my wheelchair under the door frame.

"I don't want to disturb her."

"You won't. She wants to see you before…before it's too late." Andrew looks down at his shoes before giving me a tired smile.

I nod as he disappears into another room and turn to knock softly on the door. Natalie opens her eyes and turns to me; she manages to smile at me. "Come, Tris, please."

I drag myself to her side and fiddle with my black sweater. I can feel her gaze all over me, examining my cast, my wrist and my head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…okay, I guess." I tell her and look up to find her eyes worried. "Doctors say recovery should be over before summer, and that I was very lucky." I make a small pause as she takes my words in. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Tired." she says with a faint smile, "I've been here before, and I surely don't want to do this again, though I believe there won't be a next time. Caleb knows it, my husband knows it. I know it."

"Is that why you wanted me to come?" I ask, trying to sound gentle.

"Partly," she admits, "but I wanted to see you, and to answer whatever doubts you have before it's too late."

"Why can't Andrew do that?"

"He still doesn't get maternal love. I mean, a father can love you, _a lot_, but there's nothing like mother's love. It was my choice, after all."

"And you call that maternal love?"

The questions slips through my lips without consent and I can tell Natalie is hurt, but I remain silent.

"I actually do, Tris." She takes a deep breath. "We had…nothing when I found out about you, not even a job; Andrew had finished college, and I was in my way to it. We were barely dating; we did like each other, very much. My parents were furious at me. They left me on my own, and Andrew's family wasn't helpful either. I didn't want to lose you…so I kept you, for very little time.

"I did not want to give you a life where you didn't have what you deserve. I've always wanted the best for you, and I could only hope you got that."

I look to her stiffly. She takes a breath before continuing.

"So one night I took you in my arms and ran away to the Pedrad's home. You're parents were way older than me, and already had two boys. I knew them 'cause they were friends of a teacher of mine; I liked them when I saw them at meetings and college events. That night I left you outside with a note. I was a mess for the next couple of months. I missed you so much, but I kept telling myself that you were better. We had been living in a small apartment in the bad part of town, near college. Andrew hated me, he had all the right to. He forgave me, though.

"Caleb was born two years after you, when we had a steady life, and a marriage. I knew I couldn't just go back and try to take you back, so when he turned three, we attempted to contact you. Your parents were furious, but eventually let us into your life, as family friends. But it stopped a year later, when I was first diagnosed with breast cancer and when your father passed away. It was an early diagnosis and I survived, but we were aware that I might come back. It did, when you were 13, probably, and I survived again. We weren't close to your family anymore and I made a promise to never interfere, to let you be happy."

Natalie takes a deep breath.

"But I won't make it this time, Tris. And I just want you to know that I wanted the best for you."

We remain silent. Me looking down to my cast and Natalie looking at me.

"Tris, please say something." she pleads in a soft voice.

"I don't know what to say." I admit and take a deep breath. "A part of me sort of understands why you did what you did, and it's thankful for it. The other part...is angry at you."

"I get it. I really do." she reaches out for my hand and I reluctantly give it to her. her hand is cold against mine, and both are smaller than average. "And I hope you fully understand me one day too, when you become a mother. Because when you have a child in front of you, when you have _your_ child, you just want the best for them; you want them to be happy and have all the opportunities you didn't." she looks up to me and I hesitantly meet her gaze. "And I couldn't give you any of that, but I still hoped it for you, so I took a decision and prayed for it to be the best."

I try to give her a smile, even a small one, to let her know I'm not angry at her anymore. Natalie smiles back and her eyes fill with tears.

She's right, I might not understand her completely right now, but I hope one day I will.

"Thanks for hoping the best for me." I tell her softly.

"Of course. Thanks for listening, Tris."

I lean down gently and kiss her pale cheek. I can feel her wide smile across her face, and I can't help but returning it myself.

And for now, I forgive her.

…

As soon as I hear Tobias is being released, Zeke drives me to the hospital.

"Hurry up!" I urge him as he brings the wheel chair to my side of his Jeep.

"Jeez, Tris, relax. He is not going anywhere. It's not like he can anyways," he tells me as he carries me into the chair. I shoot him a look and he kisses her the top of my head playfully. "You know I make awful jokes,"

He drives me around the building, we reach the elevator and we stop at his floor. Zeke pushes me quickly around the hall and we stop at the open door of his room to find the bed done and the insides clear. He is gone. I feel a knot in my throat.

"Are you sure he's still here?" my brother asks me.

I nod fervently. "He texted me five minutes ago, Zeke. Mom passed by to check on him and help him to leave. Maybe they're at the reception."

He starts to push me back to the elevator as he asks, "Mom's helping him? Why? Where's his father?"

"He didn't tell me, but I have a bad feeling about this,"

We go to the reception where a nurse moves around hurriedly. When we ask for Eaton, she points to a room to the left and goes back to her job. Zeke pushes me to the 'Waiting Area' where Tobias is sitting in a wheelchair and Mom's signing some papers. I approach him quickly.

"Hey," I whisper as I take in the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin, "How are you feeling?"

"High." I chuckle at him. "So many pills, I don't like it."

"It passes." I make a small pause. "How did you get out?"

Tobias sighs deeply and I can see him debating whether he should tell me or not. He looks up to me, and I can recall some sadness in his eyes.

"Marcus had a car accident. No survivors."

The news takes me by surprise. I hate to admit that a part of me is relieved knowing this, and the other just wants to support Tobias. I take a deep breath, take his hand in mine and let my understanding side come out.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." He looks up to me with his beautiful blue eyes filled with exhaustion. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Both of my parents are gone, and I'm barely eighteen. I guess I'm just a little lost."

Mom's overheard the conversation and doesn't hesitate to put a hand in Tobias' shoulder.

"You're coming with us, at least till' college, or till' you are able to walk, whatever happens first." She gives him a reassuring smile. "I do trust you with my little girl," she looks briefly to my side, "and I'm more than happy to take you in."

"Is this serious?" Tobias' eyes widen and for a moment I think he's going to cry. "I will never thank you enough, Hannah."

Mom smiles sweetly.

"Let's go home."

…

Natalie's funeral takes place a couple of days after my visit.

Andrew says it was quick, and he's glad she's finally resting in peace. However, you can see the longing in his eyes and the brokenness on his voice. Something heartbreaking to see.

Caleb is silent trough the ceremony, occasionally brushing a tear. He walks to the podium besides her coffin proudly. He smiles to the attendants, who are a few close friends of the Priors, his dad, me, my mom, and Tobias.

"Thank you all for coming," he starts formally. "Mom would have been happy to see you all." His smile falls slowly as he starts his speech. "My mother taught me a lot of things." Caleb said quietly and fiddled with his fingers. "Since how is not polite to throw a chicken salad to her friends," a few laughs are heard in the front row, probably from Natalie's friends. "To the values to become the best person you can be. However, I always wanted to know about her bravery, and the way she sacrificed her happiness for someone else's well being." I can feel his eyes on me, and I softly smile to him. "She was a person worth meeting, and loving. She taught me to forgive, to smile and to make lasagna without burning the whole house down." he gives us a sad smile. "And I know she will be missed."

No one claps as he steps out of the podium, but I can feel the support flying in the air.

"Tris?" I look up and find Andrew leaning towards me from his chair a row in front of mine. "Would you like to say something? It's okay if not."

He seems honest as he gives me a way out of the speech. I must admit I had thought about this, but never really thought it would happen. I nod.

"I'd like to."

I manage to push myself to the podium, which thankfully isn't very high, just enough for everyone to see my face. I see confusion in most of these people's faces; they all know Caleb but they don't know me.

"Hi." I start politely, and feel Tobias' comforting smile looking my way. "Not many of you know me. I'm Tris Pedrad, also known as Natalie and Andrew's first born." a few women gasp and many others look at me as if I'm joking. "I had never properly met Natalie until a few days ago. She gave me this biological news, and being honest, I was angry at her. At her and at Andrew." I take a deep breath. "I really wish I could talk to you about a nice moment I had with her, but I have none, and that's something I truly regret, because I will never get one now." a knot forms in the tightness of my throat, making it impossible to speak. "But I want her to know that I'm glad I got to speak to her, that I wish I had had more time with her, and, yeah, I will probably miss her." I smile sadly to everyone. "I'm sure she was an incredible woman, and that she will remain with us forever."

I can hear someone crying in the background but I don't look at her as I push myself out of the podium and back to Tobias and my mom. She kisses the top of my head lovingly and I lean into her touch. Tobias takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly. A lot of tears are shed. It makes me uncomfortable, especially because I don't know these people. Caleb and Andrew both give me a hug at the end, and I gladly return.

And just like that, _she _is gone.

…

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_

The song echoes in the living room as I stare into a picture of Natalie's early years, when she had Caleb. Her smile glows as her eyes seem to penetrate mine. This was the photo that was in the flyer that Andrew printed for the funeral.

I grip tightly the paper in a fist as a knot forms in my throat.

It's like finally the thought of her being gone is sinking in. I will never see her again, or see her smile, or learn about her family.

I never knew her enough to love her, and a part of me is still hurt by her actions.

However, I know I will miss her.

My thoughts are interrupted by y mother, who appears with Tobias in his wheelchair.

"I'm heading out to catch up on some errands." She helps him to sit on the couch next to me, resting his bad foot on the coffee table, next to mine. "I can trust you, kids, right?"

"Sure," I answer and give her a smile. She kisses the top of my head lovingly and heads out.

"How are you, Tris?" Tobias asks me and wraps his arms around my shoulder and I lean into his touch. He smells like a hospital, but deep down I recognize his signature scent, and I can help but inhale deeply.

"I'll be okay,"

He looks at me in the eyes, and I know he believes me. I can read the exhaustion in his orbs, and another feeling, and I sense it is love. He kisses the tip of my nose, spreading heat trough my body and I smile softly.

"And you?" I ask back.

Suddenly, he takes my face in both of his hands and kisses me gently. His lips feel perfect above mine, and I now realize how bad I've missed his touch, his heat and his lips. He's become something I can't live without, something essential. It seems something intense, dangerous even.

But that's love.

"I love you, Tobias." I blurt out in a whisper and he smiles sadly against my mouth.

"Now I'll feel so much better." He tells me and kisses me one last time.

I rest my head on his shoulder, my blonde hair spreading all over his hoodie. And I smile.

Because even if we have lost people,

Even if we are not fully happy,

Or even if we don't know who we really are,

We'll be okay.

Because he is mine, and I am his, and it's been that way all along.

**A/N: Pretty little freaking quote at the end, right?(:**

**Up next, Epilogue.**

**We're so close to the end. It makes me sad)):**

**Guys, I'm not leaving you. I'm finishing this, okay? You guys are my everything, and I will never abandon a story like that. YOU ARE ALLA AMAZING. I do apologize for my ****absence, and I know you don't want to hear abot my problems, so we'll leave it at I have a lot of personal mess going around right now.**

**NOTES:**

**Ugh, um, I know I wrote earlier that Caleb was older and stuff but that didn't make sense (excuse my poor old self) but I'm changing it right away! **

**And the song is I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding((:**

**Anyway, I love you. Maybe leave me a review? Pretty please? **

**See you in the Epilogue!**


	26. Epilogue

**ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**"Another pin pushed in**_

_**To remind us where we've been.**_

_**And every mile adds up**_

_**And leaves a mark on us.**_

_**And sometimes our compass breaks**_

_**And our steady true north fades.**_

_**We'll be just fine."**_

**—West, Sleeping at Last**

* * *

"Damn, David! I've done this before! I'm okay!"

My doctor rolls his eyes but doesn't take his arm from under my arms. I groan loudly.

"Tris, it's not safe to let you wander like this! You're not fully recovered!"

It's my turn to roll my eyes. I find my mother sitting in the corner of the Recovery Room, with an amused smile on her face. "Mom, can you tell him that I can walk by myself?"

My mother stands up and walks over to David, the doctor/nurse that has helped me and Tobias to recover the movement in our legs, and his arm, after the accident. He's mostly indifferent to us, and I don't like him very much, but at least he has helped me. And he has helped Tobias, and that's what matters the most.

"David, my daughter's fine. She managed to walk around alone yesterday. At least let her show you."

He groans again but takes his arm off. I take a deep breath as I stand up from the chair in the middle of the room. For a moment, once up, my legs feel like jelly and I think that I might fall. But as I take the first step, I get more control over my knees and over my feet. I don't feel the common tickling, and I start to feel confident as I take another small step.

I hear clapping behind me and I immediately know my brothers are here.

"Yes! Trissy! I believe in you!" Uri screams, making me smile and place a foot after the other.

Mom silences them as David starts to speak. "Well, Tris, you're doing fine and you look steady. You just need a little bit more practice." He tries to smile a little and then turns to my mother. "I'll tell the office we're done with her. You may leave now, but come back if anything happens." And with that he heads out.

"God, sister, you're doing so great." Zeke tells me as he approaches me with a grin in his handsome face. "I'm proud."

"Thank you, bro." I mutter and kiss his cheek.

Shakily, I manage to walk towards the door of the room, where my wheelchair is.

"What if we go celebrate with pizza?!" Uri asks to Mom, who nods with a smile as she pushes me down the hall. "And, can we call everyone?!" Mom nods again and he kisses her cheek. "You're the best, Mom."

She laughs as a few nurses say goodbye to us.

"I know, Uri, I know."

…

"Oh, Tris, I'm so happy for you!" Marlene says as she hugs me.

"You, my friend, are a total Dauntless. I'm glad you can walk again." Will tells me from across the table in the pizza place.

"You and your weird selection of words." Christina tells him, amused. He laughs and both of them blush.

A few days ago, they both confessed their feelings for each other. Chris called me screaming and gushing about the boy. I let her rant all she wanted. Kinda sweet, actually, sometimes a little too much. Will's not any better. He spends his classes drooling behind her back. He seems a lot happier since then. It makes me happy, really. But they're not official yet. Will called me yesterday to find a nice way to ask Chris to be his girlfriend and she's taking to the mall and asking in her favorite perfume store. I tell you, a little too much sometimes.

"Can we get pepperoni?" Zeke asks.

Shauna grins at him and shakes her head.

"Your sister should be the one ordering! You always get pepperoni!" She exclaims and my brother shrugs with a smile.

"It's just perfection. I'd marry pizza." He says and his girlfriend laughs. He kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, I'd marry you too."

These days, Shauna and Zeke have been making a lot of jokes about marriage. It actually worries our mother, but he assures everything's normal. Sometimes, it scares me they get married in secret, but now it just seems like an informal topic, almost unreal.

"He's right. Pizza's amazing!" Uri screams, and surprisingly, _all _the people in the _entire _place cheer in agreement.

Marlene laughs loudly and grabs him by the shirt to give him a sweet kiss. Lynn grimaces.

"Dude, no PDA. Geez."

I keep my grin to myself.

"Mom, is Four coming?" I turn to the woman, and she shakes her head apologetically.

"He has a session with David. He's making progress with him, apparently. You know he can't miss these things." She tells me. I nod in understanding.

So I focus on my food, on my friends, on Tobias' deep blue eyes plastered on my mind and on the fact that I'm able to walk again.

That's what keeps me going.

…

When Mom and I get home, she rushes to her studio to check if she has new emails from her job. I enjoy my time standing up in the hall and walking to the living room, to my snail pace, of course.

But someone's already there.

"Caleb, hello." I greet him softly.

For the first time in the past months, I see him grinning at me. His eyes illuminate when he sees me standing in my own feet, almost looking hopeful since the last time his – our- mother was alive.

"You…you're walking. That's great news!" His voice is cheerful and kind of contagious, which makes my lips twitch up into an easy smile.

"Yeah, it became official today. I've been trying for a while and my doctor officially released me today…" I look up to find him no longer smiling, but not less positive that he was a moment before. "Caleb, are you alright? Why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye, Tris. I got a scholarship in Harvard, which is very surprising…"

I don't try to hide my exciment or surprise for him. It would only make sense for him to go; he's brilliant, and has a great future ahead of him. My face breaks into a grin.

"That's incredible! I'm so happy for you!" I walk slowly towards him and wrap him in a hug. When I pull away, a new question pops into my mind, suddenly worrying me. "What about Andrew?"

"We've talked and he thinks this is an opportunity that must not go to waste. He has found a routine here and he seems to really enjoy it, though he misses my mom. We both do."

I take his hand in mine and squeeze it. "Me too."

"But he has promised he'll take care, and if anything happens, I'll be here for him."

"Well, then I wish you the best of lucks, and, who knows? You might go and save the world." I smile to him and he smiles back. "You can always call me…and I really hope we can get to know each other better."

"Me too, Tris. Take care."

"I will."

With a last hug, he leaves my house and I softly smile to myself, trusting that I will see him again.

…

"Tris, you should get some sleep, it's almost midnight." Tobias whispers into my ear, making me shudder.

I shake my head against his shoulder, making my hair fall into his chest as I lay beside him.

"No, I want to be here with you." I say and I can feel him smiling.

"You don't have to be here as I study for my final exam, I swear I'm fine."

I make a pout, knowing he's looking me by the corner of his eyes. "So, you don't want me here with you?"

Suddenly, he turns around and captures my lips with his own, running his sweet tongue over them, making my mouth open. I return his kiss with the same intensity, trying to fight for dominance and losing to his possession. When he parts away he kisses the tip of my nose much softer than a moment ago.

"I'll always want you here with me, but your beauty distracts me and believe it or not, I want to pass and go to college."

"You will pass, we know that." I say with confidence and leave a small kiss on his cheek. "We will go to college, survive it and go on those cool road trips with everyone." I smile at the thought, picturing our friends and us travelling across the country, stopping at night to chase fireflies and count stars.

"And then what?" Tobias interrupts my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens next? After college and road trips?" There's a hint of hope in his voice.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Well, I would love to see the world, maybe some knife-throwing training," I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "But my main goal is to stay with you, for a very long time."

I smile again, a faint blush over my cheeks at his implication. Because the simple thought of me kissing someone else is unthinkable, of someone else taking my hand or cuddling up with. And even though we are only seventeen, I can picture myself with him for the rest of my life, spending our days together, studying, fighting, crying or just laughing. And the thing is, I don't want us to ever be apart. He's the person that gives me the strength to keep going, no matter how bad I want to quit.

"I love you," I say.

He frowns at me. "Say it again."

"I love you."

He reaches out to cradle my face, kissing me so soft on the lips that I almost think I imagined it.

"I love you too," he says.

And when he kisses me again, he tastes like home.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**It has been a long time since I first started writing this, my first fanfic ever. I can't put into words how grateful I am to have amazing readers that have been here with me through writing blocks, crappy chapters and apologies over my personal life. **

**You all mean the world to me, more than you can possibly imagine. Having your support is one of the best things I've ever felt. Thank you for putting up with me and sorry for all those ugly updates. **

**If I ever made you smile with this story, please leave me a review to hear out your thoughts. **

**I'm working on a no-war divergent fanfic with a happy ending, and also plan on editing this one and correct mistakes(:**

**I love you, and thank you for supporting ****_Tris Pedrad._**

**Sincerely, **

**Lynn. (yep, changed my username again)**


End file.
